Divergent Truth or Dare- And so much more!
by sunriseangel333
Summary: This story does have Truth or Dare, but it is also so much more. The gang gets together and plays truth or dare but there is drama and romance along the way. It starts off just after the second round of initiation and continues down a different path from there. Could get a little racy, so beware! Characters will be ooc at times, get over it. Dying to know what you think,
1. Chapter 1

I am Sunni, not Veronica. So that means I'm not the owner of the fabulous characters in this story.

Just for the record this is changing a little to fit my story.

Chapter 1

Today was the last day of stage 2 of initiation. Relieved that she no longer has to fight anyone or try to hide her Divergence in simulations, Tris tries to relax. She walks to the chasm from the training rooms. The sound of the white water crashing on the boulders in the underground river is relaxing like a thunderstorm.

So here she finds herself, thinking about what just happened. She was bold and she took Four's hand. The shocking things was, Four held her hand just for a moment. The moment before she pulled away and ran down the hall to find her friends. Instead of finding Christina, she decided to try to calm herself down here.

While she's waiting, Christina and Will come running toward the chasm calling her name.

"Tris, what are you doing here? We're going to have a little party to celebrate the end of stage 2 and our placements," Christina explains when she gets close to Tris.

"What are we doing and where?" Tris asks. She was just with Uriah and he didn't mention anything.

"Uriah and Zeke just decided to have a party like five minutes ago in the dining hall. Uriah said he just saw you, but didn't know where you went."

Christina grabs Tris hand. Then she grabs a hold of Will and they go off toward the apartments.

When they get there, Uriah opens the door, "You found her! Where'd you go Tris? Mar and I were looking for you."

Marlene runs up and drags Tris into the room, "We're going to have a little party."

"Who's up for Truth or Dare?" Zeke asks walking into the room.

There are a couple groans and a couple fist pumps. "I don't care about those groans, if you are in my apartment, you're playing," Zeke scoffs.

Tris looks to Marlene confused, being from Abnegation, she's never played any games.

"Don't worry Tris, I'll explain it to you. Basically you have a choice, truth or dare. You have to either do the dare or tell the truth if asked a question, if you chose not to then you will have to remove one piece of clothing. Shoes and socks count as one all together."

Tris looks a little worried. She doesn't want to have to remove her clothing, but there are just some things that she won't answer and probably some dares that she just won't do. She just about resolves to leave when there is another knock at the door. When Zeke opens the door, Four is standing there with a smirk on his face. When she sees him, she decides she isn't going to go anywhere. But she is still being difficult to Christina because she doesn't want anyone to know that she is staying because of Four.

"Dude, you got the message. We're playing truth or dare, are you in?"

"Yes, let's go," Four says entering the room.

When he gets inside he sees Tris standing there with Marlene and Christina. It seems that they are trying to convince her to say. He hopes she stays.

"Zeke, I need to talk to you for a minute," Four says. They walk into the kitchen and Four turns and looks at his friend. "If Tris stays, you have to help me get some time with her."

"Oh don't worry. She isn't going anywhere, I won't let her." Zeke says with a smirk. Four told him about his feelings for her a couple days ago and they decided that this would be the perfect way for Four to get some time with her without it being obvious to other people.

They walk out of the kitchen with drinks in their hands. Zeke has his trademark mischievous smirk on his face.

"All right ladies and germs, let's all have a seat in a circle. It's time for truth or dare."

Christina drags Tris down between her and Marlene. Zeke told Christina that Tris couldn't leave, so Christina has been doing everything in her power to convince Tris that she's staying. Now she's resorted to blackmail telling her that she will spread some wild rumor about Tris if she leaves.

Tris sits between her friends, nervous about the game but happy about being in a relaxed place where Four is. Maybe he'll finally see her as more than just an initiate.

"Who's going first?" Uriah asks.

"It's my apartment, I go first," Zeke says smiling. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Shauna says with a smile. She doesn't want to be the first to say truth, but she also doesn't trust Zeke.

"I dare you to go out to the hall and give the first person you see an Auntie Kiss," he turns to Christina. "We need the brightest red lipstick you have."

Christina smiles and hands over her red lipstick for Shauna to put on.

Shauna smiles hugely, puts on the lipstick and runs out to the hall. Zeke follow. Shauna immediately finds Harrison, she goes up to him and plants a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek, leaving behind a horribly large red lipstick mark on his face. "That was an auntie kiss just for you," she says and runs back into Zeke's apartment.

Harrison just shakes his head and continues home. "Kids…"

"All right, my turn. Tris, Truth or dare."

"Dare," Tris says.

"I dare you to…" Shauna stops when Zeke whispers something in her ear. She gets another huge smile on her face and turns back to Tris. "I dare you to straddle Four's lap for the rest of the game."

Tris' cheeks immediately start to burn as she looks from Shauna to Four. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you have to sit facing him with your legs on either side of his waist."

Four smirks and leans back slightly so that Tris has room to sit. She walks across the room and sits in his lap facing him. They are so close that he could easily kiss her. But he decides not to, yet.

"Tris it's your turn now," Marlene instructs.

Tris turns her body slightly so she can address the rest of the room. Four helps by adjusting their position so she can see. She looks down shyly and then out to the group.

"Christina, Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Christina says.

Tris looks at her and suddenly has a brilliant idea, "I dare you to kiss everyone on the lips that says word dare for the next ten minutes."

Christina nods. "Okay, well then it's my turn." She looks around, "Will truth or dare."

"Dare," he smirks. She leans in and kisses him.

"I dare you to run through the Pit screaming that you 'cut the cheese'."

He stands and runs out of the room screaming.

"Are we going to wait for him or are we just going to continue to play truth or dare?" Lynn asks.

Christina gets up and kisses Lynn on the lips. Lynn grumbles and Christina sits back down as Will returns. "That was a funny dare."

Christina kisses him again.

"Alright Marlene, truth or dare." Another kiss for Will. Christina liked this at first, but now it's getting to the point that everyone is going to be getting a kiss from her.

"Dare," Marlene says and Christina kisses her.

"Ohh, I like that," Uriah says. "Mar, what was that? I like the girl on girl kisses."

Marlene smacks him and refuses to say it again. "Mar, I dare you to…" Will gets another kiss, "to let Zeke and Uriah give you a makeover."

She nods and takes Christina's makeup bag from her purse. "Alright, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

As much as I want to own these characters, I don't. :(

Chapter 2

Marlene gets up and leads Zeke and Uriah into the bathroom. She sits patiently and waits as they begin to apply makeup from Christina's bag. Eye shadow, lipstick, blush, and whatever else they find.

Zeke and Uriah giggle like girls while they are making over Marlene.

"Don't worry Mar, Uriah will still stare at you even if you look hideous," Zeke jokes. Uriah punches him in the arm and Marlene punches him in the gut.

"All right… look in the mirror and then let's go back," Zeke grumbles after being punched.

Marlene lets out a sigh and looks at herself. She has too much of everything on and it is all just bad. But then Uriah takes her hand and whispers in her ear, "Don't worry, you're still cute!"

This makes Marlene blush. She smiles at him and goes back into the room with everyone else.

"Wow… Um…" Christina is at a loss for words when she sees Marlene. "It's bad, it's just really bad. I can't even think of anything nice to say."

Marlene punches Christina in the arm next for making her do this. "Anyway, my turn. Zeke truth or dare."

Christina kisses Marlene again and looks down at her watch, "And my time is up. No more kisses."

Everyone snicker, but Zeke pouts, "But it was my turn for a kiss."

"Anyway, Zeke… chose."

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to…" Marlene stops and thinks for a minute. "to tell the first person that you see in the hall that you love them and then stage a dramatic breakup."

Zeke laughs and goes into the hall. The first person he sees is Lauren walking down the hall with her boyfriend.

He runs up to her and takes her hand, "Lauren, I love you so much."

Trevor looks from Lauren to Zeke and growls something incomprehensible. Lauren looks horrified for a moment but then she knows Zeke, she knows that he's got a thing for Shauna, so something else is going on here.

Lauren continues to look at him and Zeke continues.

"I'm sorry Lauren, we just can't see each other anymore. It's not you, it's me." He puts his hand over his heart and tries to look horrified and hurt, "You're cheating on me with Trevor? How could you? After I gave you the best… 2 minutes of my life and now I see this? That's it, we're through." He dramatically throws his hands into the air and walks back into the apartment.

"And that is how you breakup with someone."

Lauren comes to the door with Trevor in tow, "I knew you guys were doing something in here. Thanks for the entertainment, Zeke."

He stands and bows, "My pleasure. No hard feelings Trevor, it was just a dare."

Trevor nods and then shakes his head in disbelief. They close the door and are gone.

"All right, my turn." He looks around and smirks, "Four, truth or dare."

"Dare," Four says in his low grumbly voice.

"I dare you to carry Tris into the bedroom and do seven minutes in heaven with her."

Four looks at Zeke and then to Tris. She looks nervous, and it makes him smile.

"Fine," he smirks and stands with Tris in his arms and walks into the bedroom and closes the door.

They sit on the bed and Tris climbs off of his lap and sits next to him.

"Don't worry Tris, we don't really have to do anything," Four tells her.

"I don't know why you would want to anyway, I'm not pretty, I…"

Four cuts her off with a kiss, he doesn't say anything he just kisses her. He wraps his arms around her body and feels her tense at his touch. But soon she relaxes into him and returns the gesture with her arms around his neck as she pulls herself closer to him. He deepens the kiss.

Tris' heart flutters at his touch. He skims his hands up her spine and into her hair. She's nervous and excited at the same time.

They continue to kiss and caress each other for the next few minutes, until Zeke and Uriah come barging into the room to witness what's happening.

"Wow man," Zeke smirks, "time's up."

Tris looks up and immediately her face turns red and she doesn't make eye contact with any of them.

"Time to go back," Four smirks and he picks her up again and carries her back into the room.

"So what was going on in there?" Christina asks looking from Tris to Four.

"Nothing," Tris says quietly. She resumes her place in Four's lap.

"Truth or dare, Lynn," Four says.

"Dare."

"I dare you to run out in the hall and kiss the first person you see."

Lynn stands and with Uriah in tow, she goes out of the room. The first person she sees is Eric. She runs up to him and plants a kiss right on his lips. Secretly she was so excited to see him that she didn't hesitate to take this chance to kiss him.

Eric stares with his eyes open wide in shock, but then he pulls her tight to him and deepens the kiss.

"Man, do you two need a room?" Uriah smirks.

Lynn turns and scowls at Uriah while Eric glares. "Come on, we have to get back."

"We're playing truth or dare, if you want to play," Lynn says to Eric. She's almost shy when she says this to him. She's always had kind of a crush on him.

Lynn and Uriah return to Zeke's apartment with Eric in tow. When Four sees Eric enter the room, he scowls. He can't stand Eric.

"Lynn kissed Eric and he stuck his tongue down her throat. So now he's here to play," Uriah explains.

"Do we have something going on with one of our initiates?" Eric asks Four.

"She was dared to sit in his lap for the rest of the game," Shauna says. "Lynn it's your turn."

"Okay, Uriah, truth or dare."

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to kiss the girl you have feelings for."

Uriah smirks and gets up. He walks toward Marlene and kisses her right on the lips causing her to look at him in shock. He sits back in his seat with a stupid smile on his face. But he can't help it. He's had a crush on her for months.

"Tris, truth or dare."

Tris decides that she's going to go with "Dare," even though she's afraid of what they will have her do next.

"I dare you to make out with Four right in front of us."

Tris looks shocked and Four is hopeful that she takes the dare. He loves that no one knows that he has feeling for her, they all just believe this is truth or dare and that they are messing with her because she was Abnegation.

Tris stops, looks around and then looks at Four. She can't make out with him here in front of everyone, so she removes her shoes and socks, refusing to take the dare.

Four is bummed, but he's glad that he doesn't have to do that in front of people. He might lose control of himself if starts making out with her.

"Truth or dare Shauna," Tris asks.

"Truth," Shauna says.

"Who do you like?" Tris asks.

Shauna looks down so she doesn't have to make eye contact with anyone. "Zeke."

Zeke looks at her with shock. He's excited to hear this, but he remains cool.

"Truth or dare, Tris," Shauna says. She's going to get Tris to admit to something that she doesn't want to.

"Truth," Tris says afraid of what Shauna is going to try to make her do.

"Who do you like?"

Tris is stuck, either she says that she likes Four or she is going to have to sit here on his lap half naked. Either way it's not a good situation for her. Her heart starts to hammer in her chest.

In one swift movement she removes her shirt revealing her lacy black pushup bra.

Four looks at her perfect body and he can't help but to want to touch her. She's so perfect.

Shauna smiles, she also knows Four's feelings for Tris. She and Zeke vowed to get the two of them together by the end of this game.

Tris turns her attention to Christina.

"Christina, truth or dare."

"Dare," Christina says.

"I dare you to kiss the person that you like," Tris tells her. Tris knows that Christina and Will have feelings for each other, but they are both playing hard to get.

Christina stands and walks over to Will. She leans in and kisses him firmly on the lips. Will looks excited but surprised.

"Four, truth or dare."

"Dare," Four says firmly.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Lynn."

Lynn and Four both look at Christina like she is crazy. "No offense Lynn," he says before removing his shirt.

Now Four and Tris are sitting together, topless. He loves the feel of her bare skin on his chest.

Four tries to focus on the game, but he's having a very hard time right now. "Zeke, truth or…"

"Dare," Zeke says firmly.

"I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Shauna's stomach."

Uriah jumps up a little too excited and gets the whipped cream from the kitchen. He hands it to Shauna who is lying on the ground so that Zeke can lick the cream from her stomach.

Zeke winks at Four as he pretends to scowl and go over to Shauna. Uriah puts way too much on her and smirks at his brother. "Have fun bro."

Zeke kneels down next to her and starts to suck and lick the whipped cream from her stomach. By the time he's done, her fingers are in his hair and he's completely flushed.

He looks up at Four, he turns to Tris though, "Tris, truth or dare…"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything but my laptop… it sucks.

Chapter 3

Tris looks at Zeke nervously. She's beginning to feel like there is some kind of battle going on between Zeke, Shauna, and Four. Something that she is in the middle of, but doesn't know why. She doesn't know what to do. She is already down to her pants and bra for things that she refused to do. She's afraid of being forced to admit to something that she's not sure about.

"Dare," she says firmly.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Four, again."

"Again?" Eric asks. "Why again."

"Because I like watching the stiff get nervous," Zeke says mischievously.

She's stuck and she knows it. She has no choice but to at least go into the room with him. She stands and pulls him into the bedroom with her.

Once they are in there, Four quickly closes the distance between them. But before he can do anything she puts her arm up.

"What is happening out there? Why does there seem to be something going on between you and Zeke?"

"Maybe we had a plan," Four smirks moving closer to her.

"A plan to do what?"

"To help me to get closer to you. To get you alone…"

"Why would you want to be alone with me?" Tris asks innocently.

"Why wouldn't I? You're brave, smart, and you would do anything to help a friend."

"You notice all of that about me?"

"I like to observe people."

She looks at him skeptically. "Why would you observe me?"

"I like the way you look."

"But…" she says.

He cuts her off with a kiss. "I like you Tris," he whispers in her ear. Then he trails kisses from her ear, down her jaw to her neck.

She sighs lightly, making him kiss across each of her ravens and up her throat, back to her lips again.

He pulls her tight to his body. Feeling her almost bare chest against his, makes him crazy. He wants nothing more than to be closer to her.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Eric, Zeke, and Uriah all burst into the room.

"Damn Four, I didn't know you had it in you," Eric scoffs.

Four looks at them all and growls. He stands pulling her up with him. They all walk back into the room to comments about the two of them coming from Eric.

Tris resumes her place on Four's lap. But now she isn't as self conscious sitting here. He like her, he made that perfectly clear. Her heart is hammering in her chest, being this close to him. But she loves it.

She turns her attention to Lynn, "Lynn truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to take Eric into the bedroom for seven minutes in heaven."

Lynn stands and grabs Eric's hand. She drags him into the room.

Once in there Eric sits and looks at her, "Don't worry, we don't…"

Lynn pounces on him and immediately begins to kiss him passionately. She's been dying to do this for a long time and now she finally has an excuse.

Eric does something surprising to Lynn, he starts feeling her body and really getting into the kiss. He runs his hands under her shirt and up her stomach.

She tenses slightly under his touch, but that doesn't stop him. He continues to move until he has her breasts cupped in his hands and she is sitting on top of him, the tongues massaging each other passionately.

Zeke and Uriah burst into the room and find Lynn with no shirt and Eric with his pants unzipped.

"Damn you two, you move fast," Uriah scoffs.

Lynn immediately turns red and Eric scowls at them. He whispers something in Lynn's ear. She nods and they stand, hand in hand they leave the apartment together.

"Make sure you use protection!" Uriah shouts as they leave.

"Well, that was interesting. Who's turn is it now?" Shauna asks.

"I'll go," Will says. "Marlene, truth or dare."

"Truth,"

"Who do you think is the sexiest guy in this room?"

She glances up at Uriah, but she doesn't say a word. She simply removes her shirt and sits there, eyes downcast to the floor.

"Nice red lacy bra," Uriah says. "That should have been an easy one."

"Truth or dare, Christina," Marlene says.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Will dress you."

Christina looks horrified. "Fine, but in my own clothes at least."

"That's fine. He can go to the dorms and pick out your clothes and bring them back."

Will gets up and rushes out of the room. The rest of them continue with the game. Christina realized that this has become a game of who can get who to hook up first. Obviously something is happening with Tris and Four. They've been made to do seven minutes in heaven twice and they sit together, both topless and Four looks like he's in heaven.

Shauna and Zeke have also had some intimate things happening with the whipped cream and Marlene and Uriah also have something. And now they are trying to get something going between she and Will. Not that she's complaining, but she's going to contribute to the unspoken plan, without a doubt.

"Uriah, truth or…"

"Dare," he smiles.

"I dare you to have Marlene sit in your lap for the rest of the game."

Uriah smiles and gestures for Marlene to sit in his lap. Marlene stands bashfully and moves to Uriah's lap. He wraps his arms around her and is so excited that he has her in his lap that he can't control himself. He kisses her on the cheek.

She looks at him in shock, but then melts into his embrace.

Will returns with the clothes and Christina takes them without even looking at them. Suddenly she screams from the bedroom.

"I'm not coming out like this Will."

"You have to," Marlene reminds her, "it was a dare."

Christina opens the door and stands there with a black corset that pushes up her breasts and makes her waist look tiny, a short black skirt, and fishnet thigh-highs with six inch heels.

"Really Will?" she asks. "This is basically forcing me to do every dare and truth because I now have nothing to take off."

Will's eyes pop out of his head when he sees her. He thought this was something that would look ridiculous, but she looks gorgeous.

"Anyway, it's my turn. Shauna, truth or dare," Uriah says.

"Truth."

"What was your worst fear?"

"I guess it would have had to have been failing initiation. That was the last fear that I saw when I went through my landscape."

"That's boring," Uriah complains.

"Zeke, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to run through the halls and kiss to the first girl you see."

He stands, whispers something to Uriah and goes out the door. Shauna looks at Uriah expectantly.

"What?"

"Well, aren't you going to go watch him?"

"I'm comfortable, it's your dare. You go watch."

Shauna grumbles and gets up. She walks out into the hall to see Zeke standing there. He pulls her to him and kisses her passionately. When he pulls away, he just looks at her almost expecting to get hit or something.

"Guess you were the first girl I saw in the hall," he says with a smirk.

Shauna smiles and leans back in to kiss him again.

"Well, I guess I got my hookup. Time to work on Four."

"What?" Shauna says. "You wanted to get with… Me?"

"Are you seriously telling me that you didn't know?"

Shauna looks at him happily but doesn't respond. They go back into the room hand in hand. Zeke smiling and Shauna blushing.

"Alright, Four. You know the question."

"Dare," Four declares.

"I dare you to tell one if these lovely ladies that they are the sexiest woman that you have ever seen."

Four smirks and leans into Tris. He wraps his hands around her face and whispers the words into her ear. She immediately begins to blush. He slowly skids his hands down her spine to the small of her back. Then he says, "Tris, truth or dare."

She's shocked that he's asking her. It's almost like a challenge.

"Dare," she says slowly.

"I dare you to kiss the guy in this room that you like."

She looks at him in shock. He declared his feelings for her, but she never really responded to his declaration. Now he wants her to declare her feelings.

He hopes this doesn't backfire and she doesn't get up to kiss one of the other guys, but then that would also create some conflict since it seems that everyone here has kind of paired off.

Tris looks into his big blue eyes and suddenly can't help herself. She leans in and kisses him. Soft at first but then with more passion and heat. She wraps her hands around his neck and holds tightly to him.

When she pulls back and looks at him, he has a smile on his face. Then he turns to the rest of their friends, "I think I'm done for tonight. I'm going to go back to my apartment."

Four stands with her still wrapped around him. She slowly slides down his body and puts her feet on the floor. He retrieves his shirt and hers and once they are both dressed, he takes her hand and leads her from the room.

Everyone watches in shock as they close the door behind them.

"Well, I guess that's it for truth or dare for tonight," Zeke smirks.


	4. Chapter 4

What about that story that is supposed to be in the Entertainment Magazine about Divergent. I'm not sure I like Shailene Woodley as Tris. I do love Theo James though.

Chapter 4

Four and Tris leave Zeke's room without a word. He leads her down the hall and up into the glass building above the Pit.

She's not sure why she's here or what he is expecting of her, but she's really nervous. Where is he leading her and why?

He takes her into the fear landscape room and turns to her.

"What are we doing here?" she asks.

"I have something that I want to show you," Four tells her.

"Four, what is your real name?"

"See if you can figure it out."

He takes her hand and guides her into the room. There he goes to the computer and sets it for his fear landscape. Then he goes and retrieves two syringes of the simulation serum.

He approaches her with the serum. "You want me to go in your fear landscape?"

"Yes, it would be better for me to show you instead of just tell you."

She tilts her neck so he can inject the serum into her vein. Then he hands her the other syringe and points to where she needs to inject him.

In a matter of moments they are transported into the landscape.

They find themselves on the scaffolding of a very tall, old building overlooking the city. The view is gorgeous, but Four is terrified.

"We have to jump, right?" Tris asks over the wind.

Four nods but doesn't speak.

She takes his hand, "On the count of three we jump. One… two… three!"

She starts running, pulling behind her and they jump from the building. Just before they would impact the ground, the simulation changes.

Suddenly she is slammed against him when the walls close in on them. She looks around. "What fear is this."

Just as she asks, she knows. The ceiling slams down on his head.

"Confinement?"

He tries to respond, but he just end up making a noise. She is very close to him but he is so distracted by the space that he can't think of anything other than this space. He can feel his mind goes blank as his thoughts drift to faraway places from childhood.

Hey," she says. "It's okay. Here"

She guides his hands around her body and she presses herself as close to him as she can. He puts his face next to hers. He loved being this close to her earlier, but right now all he can think about is the space and the fear.

"This is the first time I'm happy that I'm so small," she laughs.

"Mmhmm," is all he's able to get out. He's worried that this might not have been the best idea, he usually don't panic quite this badly.

"We can't break out of here," she says. "It's easier to face the fear head on, right? So what you need to do is make the space smaller. Make it worse so it gets better. Right?"

He knows she's right but he's panicking and can't really think.

"Yes," he says anxiously.

"Okay. We'll have to crouch, then. Ready?"

She squeezes his waist and pulls him down with her. The ceiling follows them down, becoming smaller. She turns her body so that her back is in his chest. She curls into a little ball under him giving him as much room as she possibly can. His breaths rattle out and in spite of her presence, he can't think. His heart races but somewhere in him, he wonders if that has anything to do with their closeness. She is pressed so close to him that a small part of him forgets the fear and registers the feel of her body.

"Ah, this is worse. This is definitely…" Four says.

"Shh," she says. "Arms around me."

She pulls my arms around her body again and he obediently follow her direction. She presses herself closer, closer than she has ever been even when she was on his lap.

"The simulation measures your fear response," she reminds me. "So if you can calm your heartbeat down, it will more on to the next one. Remember? So try to forget that we're here."

Yeah, forget that we are trapped in this tiny box with now way out? Not likely! He does like feeling her body this close to his though, but that feeling is overcome by the desperate fear.

"You know, you weren't complaining before when I was this close to you," she says.

"We weren't trapped in a tiny box then, Tris!"

He can't calm down at all for some reason and he's beginning to think that it is partially due to how close she is and the feel of her body under his.

"Okay, okay." She guides my hand to her chest so that I can feel her heart beat. "Feel my heart beat. Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Feel how steady it is?"

He smiles a little, "its fast."

"Yes, well, that has nothing to do with the box," she says. I knew it. Her heart is racing because of me. Slowly I can feel the desperation subside a bit. But not enough. "Every time you feel me breathe, you breathe. Focus on that."

"Okay."

She breathes deeply and I follow her lead. It helps a little.

"Why don't you tell me where this fear comes from. Maybe talking about it will help us… somehow."

"Um… okay." He takes a deep breath. "This one is from my fantastic childhood. Childhood punishments. The tiny closet upstairs. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay. Then… I can talk. Ask me something."

"Okay. Why is your heart racing, Tris?"

"Well, I…" she stops and searches for the right words. This makes him smile because he can tell that she's a bit flustered. "I barely know you. I barely know you and I'm crammed up against you in a box, Four, what do you think?"

"If we were in your fear landscape, would I be in it?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Of course you're not. But that's not what I meant."

He laughs and the walls break apart. She did it; she helped him get through another fear.

The next fear is here. There is a woman with a gun pointing right at us. She doesn't move at all. She never moves. The table appears next to him with the gun and a single bullet.

"You have to kill her," Tris says.

"Every single time"

"She isn't real."

"She looks real. It feels real."

"If she was real, she would have killed you already."

"It's okay; I'll just… do it. This one's not… not so bad. Not as much panic involved."

No there isn't as much panic, but he doesn't want to be a murder, and this feels like murder. But it has to be done to move on. He takes the gun from the table and loads it. Points the gun at the woman and fires the gun. The woman hits the floor and he drops the gun.

"C'mon," she says. "Let's keep moving."

Okay, here is where things get really bad. This is where she is going to learn pretty much everything there is to know about me.

"Here we go," he whispers to her.

He stands in the shadows, just out of the light and begins to creep forward. He comes into view and Four cowers. He doesn't mean to, but he can't seem to stand up to this man that beat my mother, and when she died, started to beat him.

"Marcus," she whispers.

"Here is the part, when you figure out my name." Four says, barely audible.

"Is he…" her voice trails off. She looks from him to Four and slowly she begins to understand.

"Tobias."

Marcus moves toward Four slowly and deliberately. Then suddenly there are eleven other Marcus' surrounding them. They uncoil the belt that is wrapped around their hands.

"This is for your own good," Marcus says and then it echoes around the room.

At this Four is frozen.

Marcus pulls his arm back ready to strike me with the belt. Four shields his face. But the hit never comes. Tris throws herself in front of Four as Marcus swings the belt. It wraps around her arm and she pulls it away from him. She grabs it by the buckle and swings and hits him with it. He lunges at her with razor sharp claws. Suddenly Four is furious, he pushes Tris aside and gets between them. He is not going to hurt her!

Then he is gone. The simulation is over and they are back in the cement room.


	5. Chapter 5

Someday I will write my own dystopian novel, but today is not that day. Therefore I'm not Veronica Roth, I'm just me and I'm Sunni.

Chapter 5

Four looks at her in shock as he takes her by the hand and leads her from the cement room. She stood up to his father and made him want to stand up for her. She made him feel like he belongs in Dauntless for the first time since he arrived.

As they make their way from the fear landscape in silence, he's not sure what he should do. He wants to spend more time with her, but they still have simulations to go through tomorrow and he is still her instructor.

They glide through the Pit hand in hand. There is no need to hide anything from anyone, all of their friends already saw them making out during truth or dare tonight. Even Eric didn't seem to care, being that he was preoccupied with his own initiate.

He looks toward the chasm and sees two figures sitting on the edge, making out in the silence. He can see that it is Eric and Lynn sitting there together. He hopes that since Eric is distracted, he will not be worried about what Four is doing anymore. Better yet, maybe he'll take time away from messing with the transfer initiates and spend more time watching Lynn.

Tris looks up at him and isn't sure what she should be doing. She wants to talk to him about who he is and what just happened, but Four doesn't seem like he really wants to discuss it. She also wants to know what this means for them now. Are they together? Are they a couple? How does she act with him in public? Their friends saw them, but no one else.

She keeps hold of his hand as they glide through the Pit. At first she thinks that they are going to the initiates dorms, but then he turns and pulls her in another direction.

Just as he was ready to take her back to the dorms, he changes his mind. He pulls her toward his apartment. He's decided that he doesn't care what other people say or do. He wants to be with her. He doesn't want her to leave him alone tonight. Because of her, he got through his fear landscape faster than he ever has before. And he stood up to Marcus faster than ever. He knows that with her he is stronger and more Dauntless than he ever has been. And being that he's considered one of the most Dauntless people in the faction, that is saying something.

Suddenly she gets very nervous about where he is taking her. She wants to go with him and be with him. But she's still not sure what is happening. She decides to wait until they get to where he is taking her before she starts to ask him questions.

He pulls his key out of his pocket with his free hand and opens the lock on the door. They still have not said anything during their entire walk here. He wants to know what she is thinking, what she's feeling, and he wants to know if she feels the same for him as he feels for her.

He guides her into the door and releases her hand. He closes the door and turns to look at the beautiful creature that makes him a better man just by being with him.

She smiles shyly at him and fidgets with her hands as she looks down at her feet. She's nervous, she's never been in a boy's room before. She's never really been totally alone with a boy either. Not even Robert. They were friends, but they were never alone. They were always with Caleb and Susan. They really never even talked about anything. Beyond knowing his name, his family, and his sister, she never knew him. She especially never knew that he had traits that made him want to transfer to Amity.

"Would you like something to drink?" Four asks, breaking the silence. His voice vibrates through her and makes her stomach flutter. Everything about him makes her feel weak, but strong at the same time. She's not sure how that's even possible, but it is.

She smiles, "No thank you."

He takes her hand and leads her to the small sitting area that he has in his apartment. It is one room, but he has managed to make three different small spaces. The kitchen has a small refrigerator and a sink, the sitting area has a small loveseat and a television, an his bedroom takes up the most space. There is is bed, dressers, and the door for the bathroom.

They sit together on the loveseat and he turns his body to face her. "How did you do that?"

"What?" she asks not looking up from her fidgeting fingers.

"How did you stand up to him?"

"Your father?" she asks. She's trying to make sure that she is right about him being Marcus Eaton's son, Tobias.

He stares at her for a moment then he asks her the question he's sure she will be able to answer correctly. He thought he heard her say it in the fear landscape, but now he has to make sure.

"Tris, what's my real name?"

She looks at him hesitantly. She knows who he is. She heard all about him growing up. The good Abnegation boy who did exactly what he was supposed to do when he was a boy. Selfless and humble all of the time. She heard about his mother dying during child birth, then she heard about how horrible he was for being a faction transfer and breaking his poor father's heart.

But if what she just saw was true, then his father is the reason that he left Abnegation.

"Tobias Eaton," she says quietly. "Is what I just saw, real?"

Four looks down and whispers, "Yes."

That one word sent chills down Tris' spine. Marcus portrayed himself to be the perfect Abnegation leader. He came to her house after Tobias transferred and sat with her parents and sadly discussed his son's transfer. He made himself out to be a doting father of a mentally unstable son. The people of Abnegation were worried about Tobias returning and visiting his father and harming him in some way. They all believed what was said about Tobias. But she never did. She didn't really know him as a child, but when she saw him in the community, he never seemed harmful. He only seemed like the perfect Abnegation boy doing exactly what was expected of him as the son of a leader. That is something that she was never able to do.

"They said you were mentally unstable. They said that when you left that you broke your father's heart."

"Do you believe them?"

"No, I never did. You were the reason that I transferred to Dauntless."

He looks at her disbelievingly. "Why?"

"Because I knew that you transferred and were Dauntless, that meant that I had a chance. That there was another Abnegation here that was able to make a life in Dauntless. That of course was before I learned that only ten per year actually make it. But you gave me hope that I could be Dauntless. Even if I never met you."

She looks down the entire time she speaks. She can't believe that she just admitted to transferring here because he gave her hope. After she finishes speaking she suddenly feels very nervous because he doesn't speak. He sits in silence next to her. He doesn't move or even seem to be breathing.

"I remember you as a kid." he says finally.

She looks at him in shock. "But we never met."

"I know. That's because I was never allowed outside. But there was a small window in the closet that he used to lock me in. It was just supposed to be a vent actually, but when I was in there for long periods of time, I would take out the panes of glass so I could get some fresh air and try to calm myself down. I would watch you and your brother play. I could hear your laughter and see how happy you were when you weren't being forced to be Abnegation. I could see how smart and brave you were."

Now she looks at him in shock. She can't believe he used to watch her. "Why didn't you ever talk to me?"

"I just couldn't. I was nervous I guess. I was afraid that people would learn my secret. That if I let someone know me that they would figure out what Marcus was doing and he would kill me before I could get away. When I saw you land in the net, I immediately knew who you were. I knew that you do well here, because I knew when we were kids that you didn't belong to Abnegation."

"Why did you watch me? I'm not interesting, not pretty..."

He cuts her off, "Because Tris. You're beautiful and you are incredibly intelligent and you're loving."

"You could see all that from your window?"

He puts his hands on her cheeks and makes her look at him. He stares directly in her eyes and smiles, "Yes I could."

Then he presses his lips to hers, gently at first then with more passion. When they pull apart, Tris stares into his eyes. His eyes, so warm and so familiar. She tries to remember back to when she was younger. Suddenly she starts remembering the boy in school that she would see from time to time. He always smiled at her, and the thing she remembered the most were his eyes. He would always be around, especially when one of the other faction kids would pick on her for being small and Abnegation. She never knew who he was, but she remembered those eyes.

"You used to help me when I was young in school," she says suddenly.

He looks at her shocked, "What?"

"Don't deny it. I remember your eyes. You look different now, but your eyes haven't changed. You used to defend me and watch out for me. But when I wanted to thank you, you were never anywhere to be found."

He doesn't say a word, he simply nods his head to let her know that she is correct.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because I was in love with you. I loved you from the first time I saw you smile outside of your house. When I came here, I regretted leaving and never having had the chance to meet you. I wanted to know you and I wanted you to know me," he looks down and then whispers, "I still love you."

After he professes his love for her, he puts his head down. He doesn't know how she is going to handle hearing this. It's like he's admitting to being a stalker, in love with the person that he stalked. But he knows her now, he knows her hopes and fears. He understands how she thinks and he loves everything about her.

She has no idea how she's supposed to respond. She hardly knows this man sitting before her. She never had the chance to know him in their childhood home. She never spoke to him in school. Could she love him? Maybe some day, but right now love is not something that she's even considering.


	6. Chapter 6

I know that I'm making Tobias a little more romantic than in the original story and Tris is more innocent right now, but this is my imagination so too bad. haha :) Anyway I'm still not Veronica Roth and I still don't own Divergent, Insurgent, or Allegiant.

Chapter 6

They sit together for a long time in silence. Four is beginning to think that it was a bad idea to admit these things to her. Maybe it's just too soon or maybe it's just too much to take in all in one night. She's seen his fears, she knows about his father and his family. She doesn't look at him in disgust or like she pities him. She just looks confused.

She thinks about everything that he's told her. Her heart used to flutter every time she saw the boy who defended her from those that bullied her. He would smile shyly at her and he would disappear into the crowds in school, only to be seen again when she needed him the most. He never appeared when she could handle the situation. It was like he was her personal guardian angel that only appeared during times that she was in most need of help. She always wanted to thank him for helping her and for giving her the ability to stand up for herself because he had enough faith in her to not always be there to help her. But she always felt his presence.

"Thank you," Tris finally says after a long silence. "You made my life better. You made me more capable of defending myself. You do the same thing now. You give me the tools I need to take care of myself, but you are always watching over me. I used to think you were my own personal guardian angel. Now I know that you were."

With that she presses her lips to his firmly. She doesn't shy away or even flinch when he wraps his arms around her and pulls her to his lap.

Suddenly his mind is overrun with all of the possibilities that this kiss can hold. She hasn't reciprocated his feelings of love. But in this kiss he can feel all of the possibility and the potential for love.

For the next few hours they sit together in his apartment and kiss and caress one another. They don't talk about their past, present, or future. They live in the here and now, like if they break apart all might be lost and they might never be able to find each other again.

When Tris wakes in the morning she is shocked to find that she is still in Four's apartment. She is lying with her head in his lap on the couch. He has his hand draped across her waist and they are together.

She tries to sit up without disturbing him, but as soon as she moves he opens his eyes. He smiles down at the beautiful creature that is lying on him.

"Good morning," he says groggily.

"I'm so sorry, Tobias. I didn't mean to..."

"Say it again," he says cutting her off.

She looks at him in confusion, "What?"

"Say my name. It's been so long since someone said my name."

She smiles bashfully, "Tobias."

He can hear sweetness and love in his name when he says it. Not like when Marcus used to say his name with malice. He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "Thank you."

"For saying your name?" she asks confused.

"Yes," he says without any more explanation.

"I should get back to the dorms. Christina is going to be worried about where I am."

He nods, "Let me change and I'll walk you."

"No," she says abruptly. "I'll be fine. I don't want them to know I stayed here with you. I don't want them to know about this right now."

He nods in agreement as she brings herself out of his lap and stands in front of him. "I'll see you later. I think we were supposed to go back to Zeke's today to finish the game."

"Alright. Just be careful. I'll see you at Zeke's later." He kisses her gently and she's gone from his apartment.

She rushes to the initiates dorms where she finds Christina, Will, and Al sitting together. She tries to compose herself before entering. She wishes she would have stopped in one of the shops in the Pit to buy new clothes so they wouldn't realize that she was out all night. But it's too late now.

"Where have you been?" Christina asks the moment that Tris enters the room. "We were worried."

"I'm fine. I just... stayed with a friend last night."

Christina looks at her. She can't tell if she's lying or not, but she knows that Tris really doesn't have any friends outside of the initiates. She decides to drop the subject for now, but she will find out where Tris was last night.

"I'm going to get a shower and go get something to eat. I heard we're supposed to be back at Zeke's to finish the game after lunch," Tris says trying to change the subject.

"What game?" Al asks.

"We were playing truth or dare last night in Uriah's brother's apartment," Will explains. "I guess we are playing again. You can come too if you want."

Al looks at his friends, not sure why he wasn't invited yesterday. But then he remembers that he was in the training room with Peter last night trying to become better at being Dauntless. Peter offered to help him after the stage 2 rankings came out two days ago. He's currently in last while Tris is ranked first. He and Peter are an unlikely friendship. Peter is vindictive and cruel and Al isn't any of those things. But Peter was the only one to offer to help Al. He just said that he would ask him for a favor as repayment at some point. Al didn't know what that meant, but he was sure it wouldn't be good.

Tris goes off to the showers and goes to the cafeteria to get something to eat alone. There she sees Four sitting with Zeke and Uriah. The three of them are so engrossed into their conversation that they don't see her enter the room and sit at a table alone.

She eats quietly, wishing she had the nerve to go sit with him. She wants nothing more than to be with him here in public, to let her feelings known to everyone. She likes him, a lot and he said he was in love with her.

When Four looks up from his conversation with Zeke and Uriah, the one in which they were helping him to figure out how he was going to get her alone again today during their game, he realizes that she's here and sitting alone at one of the tables. He decides that now is as good as any to be alone with her. He starts to stand and move away from his friends when someone unexpected sits down with her.

Four watches as Al sits next to her and tries to talk to her. She doesn't seem at all interested, instead looking up at Four frequently and smiling. He can see that this could potentially be a problem, it is clear from the look on Al's face that he's in love with Tris, but she doesn't have a clue.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris sits with Al in the cafeteria. He talks to her about the rankings and how he's trying to work harder so he can do well in his fear landscape.

"I really hope that if I can do well in my fear landscape, I might have a chance to stay." Al tells her. "Then I'll be able to show Four that I can be Dauntless. He's been holding me back. He doesn't give me a chance..."

Tris cuts him off. She's starting to get annoyed with him talking badly about Four. Of course Al knows nothing about her budding relationship with their instructor, but his problems are his own doing. No one else made him throw every fight he had. He could have dominated most of the transfers, instead he laid down and gave up. "Honestly Al, you could have done better had you even tried during the fights. I know it sucked and I don't think anyone but Peter actually enjoyed it, but we had to do it. You made yourself last."

Al glares at her, "You would think that. What did you do to get first in the second round? Are you sleeping with Eric or something."

Tris stares at him with fury in her eyes, "How dare you. I'm in first place because I'm not a coward. I can work through my fears and calm myself down, just like we were told to. Some kind of friend you are. When I'm not doing well, you are my best friend. As soon as I start to do well, all of the sudden I don't deserve it." She stands angrily and glares down at him. "I'm sorry you aren't doing well, but don't accuse me of cheating to get ahead. I'm doing the best I can, and I won't apologize for that."

Four watches the exchange from across the room. He can see the fury rising in Tris as she gets stands and starts to shout at Al. Al looks like he's ready to break into a million pieces as Tris tells him off. She storms out of the cafeteria. After several moments, Four stands and leaves behind her. When he exits the room, he sees her storming across the Pit and toward the chasm.

He stalks behind her and watches as she sits on the edge of the chasm by the railing.

Instead of stopping at the top of the chasm to talk to her, he walks slowly past her to get her attention and then makes his way down the narrow path that leads to the underground river.

Tris sees Four walk past her and watches as he disappears down into the chasm. She stands and follows him down to the underground river. When she gets to the bottom, she finds him sitting on a huge rock at the edge of the river. She moves closer to him and sits down next to him. From this place they are completely hidden from anyone above.

"I found this place when I was an initiate. I was always so desperate for some silence and solitude that I always sought out places that I could hide from the chaos," Four explains as Tris sits down next to him. "What happened?"

"Well, when the standings came out Christina and Will were upset with me and Peter threatened me, but Al never said anything. I tried to be reassuring and helpful, but he didn't want to talk to me. Now today he was accusing me of sleeping with Eric to get my ranking."

Four looks down at their hands sitting side by side on the rock. He moves his hand to hers and laces their fingers together. "He liked it when you were the weak little Abnegation girl. He's intimidated by your strength and fire. He doesn't understand that its always been there, it just took you a little time to find it and harness it. You were never weak."

Tris looks at him as he talks. He's so sure of her strength that it surprises her. "What if I'm not as strong as you think?"

"Of course you are," he says looking into her eyes. "You are the strongest woman that I've ever met. And you can do this. You belong here, with us... with me."

His words surprise her a little. She knows what she feels when she's with him. She knows how he makes her feel. But he's never said that she belongs with him. Her heart flutters a little and she leans in and kisses him gently on the lips.

They sit wordlessly in the chasm, holding each other and enjoying the silence.

After some time, Four breaks the silence, "We're supposed to be at Zeke's to finish the game that we walked out on yesterday. Do you want to go?"

"Yes, let's go."

They leave the chasm and walk together toward Zeke's apartment. When they get there, they find a very different atmosphere than yesterday. It was very intimate and there were only a few people there yesterday. Today is a different story. There are more initiates, Eric and Lynn are back, and there are more Dauntless.

Four steps into the apartment with Tris behind him and he looks quizzically at Zeke. If there are this many people here, it could really be a problem for him to be able to be with Tris. Four keeps his eyes on Zeke as he walks over to him.

"What is happening?"

"Man, I have no idea. I guess that people started spreading the word. Christina and Will invited Al who in turn invited Peter, Drew, and Molly. Then Shauna asked Lauren to come. I can throw the extra people out I guess, this is my apartment."

"No, don't. Let's just start a new game though. We can't pickup from where we were if there are new people."

Zeke nods and agrees. He then bellows above the chatter, "Get in a circle to play, or get out."

Everyone obliges and they are all in a huge circle in the middle of the room.

"Well since we have extra people here today, we're going to start a completely new game." Zeke says. "So it's my apartment, I'll start. Four, truth or dare."

_**Sunni here. Thank you to whoever is reading my story. I know I said it was going to be truth or dare, but I had to have some other story with it. I hope it's okay. We're back to some truth or dare now. If you have any requests for any dares or questions for truths, let me know and I'll be happy to include them into the story. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Dare," Four says confidently.

"I dare you to give every girl in the room a peck on the lips."

Four glares at him, but he knows what he's doing. He's going to get him his time with Tris, but he is going to have to do this first. Four stands and walks around the room and kisses each girl gently on the lips. When he gets to Tris, he lingers there just a little longer than anyone else. He hopes that no one else notices.

When Four walks around kissing other girls, Tris feels a twinge of jealousy. She knows it's just a dare, but when she sees the look on Molly and Lauren's faces when he kisses them, she starts to get angry. Molly is now staring at Four with a longing look in her eyes and Lauren is blushing and she keeps glancing to where he's sitting.

Four sits back down across the room from Tris so he can look at her without difficulty. He can see that she's a little angry, but she still smiles at him.

"Um Uriah, truth or..."

"Dare," Uriah shouts.

"Alright, I dare you to strip down to your underwear for one round."

Uriah looks at him then looks toward Marlene and around at the other girls in the room. This is a little much, but he's Dauntless so he has to do it. He stands and takes off his shirt revealing his tone and muscular chest and stomach. Then he removes his pants and sits back down quickly.

Marlene blushes when she sees him like that. He's so hot and she really wishes that he would notice her.

"Will, truth or dare." This was actually the guy's plan, to start things off with each other but they didn't discuss what the dares were going to be.

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to french kiss any girl in this room for thirty seconds."

Will doesn't even think about it. He immediately goes up to Christina and starts kissing her. He slides his tongue into her mouth and they start to massage each other's tongues. By the time someone shouts 'time is up,' they are both flushed and staring at each other wide eyed.

"Zeke, truth or dare," Will says breathlessly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to pick someone in this room and tell them that they are a sexy beast."

Zeke smirks, he goes up to Four, leans down and says "Four you are a sexy beast."

Four swings at him laughing but Zeke is already out of the way.

"Truth or dare, Shauna."

"Truth."

"Who do you like in this room?"

He's going to get the information himself. The idea of the last dare was to get him to tell her that he thinks she's sexy, but he couldn't resist being silly. So now he's going to see if he even has a chance with her.

Shauna looks around at all of the guys in the room. She's trying to draw this out and hopefully she'll be able to mumble so no one can hear her.

"Zeke," she says almost in audibly.

"What? I didn't hear that. Who?" Zeke says smirking.

"You, alright?" she says glaring at him.

He smiles at her and winks. She smiles back when she sees his reaction.

"Lauren, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to rate the hottest guys in this room, starting with three and working to the hottest of them all."

"3 is Eric, 2 is Zeke, 1 is Four," Lauren says quietly then quickly tries to turn the attention away from her. "Truth or dare, Peter."

"Dare," he says.

"I dare you to rate the hottest girls in the room. The same way that I had to."

"That is a bogus dare, you already did that," Peter complains.

"With the guys, not the girls."

He growls, "3 is Lauren, 2 is Christina, 1 is Tris."

Four glares at him and so does Al. For as mean and horrible as he's been to Tris, it's surprising that he finds her to be the hottest girl in the room.

Tris looks down and refuses to make eye contact with anyone right now.

"Drew, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who do you want to go out with in this room?"

Drew looks at him and growls, he takes off his shirt and turns to Molly, "Molly truth or dare."

"Dare," she says.

"I dare you to do a strip tease for one of the guys in the room."

Molly immediately takes off her shirt. She was smart and has on a camisole under her shirt.

"Christina, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss any girl in this room on the lips."

Christina stands. She goes over to Tris and gives her a peck on the lips.

Tris looks surprised, "Sorry Tris. But you're like my sister so I picked you. By the way, truth or dare."

"Dare," Tris says nervously.

Christina looks from her to Four and gets and idea. Yesterday they clearly were enjoying each other's company. She wants to see her friend happy, so she decides to make this dare about getting them together.

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game."

Tris looks at her. She tries to pretend she's nervous, but deep down, she's happy about this dare. She stands and crosses the room. Four leans back and smirks at her as she sits on his lap.

"Uriah, truth or dare."

"Yes! I can get dressed again."

"After you are dressed, I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Marlene."

Marlene's eyes get wide and Uriah smiles. He throws his clothes on quickly and grabs Marlene's hand. He drags her into the bedroom. They sit together on the bed but neither of them moves or even talks for a minute or two. Then Uriah breaks the ice.

"We don't actually have to do anything if you don't want to," Uriah says.

Marlene smiles, "Is that what you want to do?"

"What? Sit here?"

"Yeah, what do you want to do?"

Uriah smiles to himself then he leans in and kisses her. He pulls away from her and looks into her eyes, "That's what I want to do."

Marlene smiles and leans in to kiss him again. When the door opens, she is on his lap and they are in the thralls of a passionate kiss.

"Alright you two, let's get back to the game," says Christina.

When the two of them are back in the room, Uriah turns to Lynn, "Lynn you know the question."

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on lipstick and kiss someone in this room all over their face."

Christina hands over her red lipstick. Lynn puts it all over her lips and goes and kisses Eric all over his face and neck. This causes the two of them to go into a make out session in the middle of the room.

"Man, no one wants to see that," Peter complains.

Eric scowls at Peter, "Shut up initiate." He takes Lynn by the hand and drags her from the apartment.

"Well, they didn't last long," Zeke says. "Who's turn is it now?"

"I"ll go," Al speaks up. He's the only one in the room that hasn't been called on yet.

"Tris truth or dare."

Tris looks at him nervously, "Dare."

"I dare you to come sit on my lap for the rest of the game."

She looks at him surprised. She feels Four's muscles tense around her. It would be best if she decides to not do this dare, so she removes her shirt revealing her red lace bra that Christina made her wear today for this reason.

Al glares at her. First Four held him back and didn't let him be the Dauntless he's capable of, now Four is stealing his girl. He's going to get her back for this. Some how, some way, she will pay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tris tries to ignore the death glares coming from Al and turns her attention back to the game.

Four has wrapped his arms around her waist so that she feels safer because he felt her shiver when Al started glaring at her.

"Lauren, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to run out into the hallway and kiss the first person that you see."

"Fine," she says standing. Christina follows as Lauren goes into the hall. She finds her boyfriend walking down the hall. She runs up to him and starts kissing him.

Christina just shakes her head and goes back into the room. "Well, I think we lost Lauren. Travis was walking into his apartment when she got out there so I don't think she's coming back."

"My turn then!" Molly announces. "Four truth or dare."

"Dare." He only ever does dares.

"I dare you to take one girl from this room into the bedroom for seven minutes in heaven." Molly desperately hopes that he picks her. That he'll drop Tris from his lap and move to take her into the room. She's sure he felt something when he kissed her, he seemed to linger there for longer than he did anyone else.

This is a no brainer for Four. Tris stands to allow him to stand and make his choice. He takes her hand and leads her into the bedroom. Her heart starts to flutter as he guides her into the bedroom.

Molly lets out an angry squeal, stands and leaves the room. Drew follows behind her to try to calm her down.

"Did she seriously think that Four would chose her?" Marlene asks whoever is listening.

"It would appear that way," Christina says smirking.

"Doesn't she know that those two have had so much sexual tension going on since our paintball game that it was choking everyone that was around them?"

"Well, she hates Tris so probably never noticed."

"What do you mean there's been sexual tension between them since capture the flag?" Peter asks.

"Something happened between them when they climbed the Ferris wheel. Not like they did something, but a mutual attraction or something," Uriah explained. "They've been stealing glances at each other and the tension in the room when they're together is enough to suffocate someone."

"So that's how she's in first," Peter accuses.

"No," Zeke says. "She's in first because she can get fight her fears in the simulations faster than anyone. No one can fake the simulations."

"Whatever, I knew something wasn't right."

"Are you saying that Lynn is first in the Dauntless borns because of Eric?" Uriah says.

"Maybe she is."

"No, trust me. Lynn's just that good and so is Tris. You've been through the simulations. You know they can't be fooled."

"I think their time is up," Shauna says.

Zeke stands and opens the door. Tris is straddling his lap and they are in the thralls of a heavy makeout session. "Time's up you two," he says with a smirk.

Tris stands and composes herself. She smooths her hair as Four adjusts his shirt.

As they leave the room Zeke stops Four, "We need to keep an eye on Peter. He wasn't too thrilled about the fact that you took Tris into that room and he was accusing her of cheating on the simulations because of your obvious attraction to each other."

Four looks over to Peter and scowls, "Thanks." He already knows that Peter has a nasty streak. And that nasty streak comes out in a bad way when it comes to Tris. But then he said she was the hottest girl in the room. And although he agrees with that he wonders why he is so nasty to her if he thinks she's hot.

Four sits down and Tris returns to his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist and he pulls her tight to his chest.

She loves the way it feels when Four holds on to her like this. She's even forgotten that she is sitting in his lap with just a bra on.

"Tris, your turn," Marlene prompts.

"Will, truth or dare."

"Truth," he says.

"What girl in this room would you like to kiss the most?"

He smirks a little, "Christina."

"Al, truth or dare."

"Truth," Al says confidently.

"If you had only a few hours to live, what would you do first? Sleep with someone you've had a crush on or steal an item you've wanted your whole life?"

"I'd sleep with someone that I have a crush on." He says this while looking at Tris the entire time. He sees that she pulls herself into Four more. It infuriates him that he can't have the girl that he wants. He's tried to be the nice guy, and apparently that didn't work. 'Apparently she likes the jerk instructor. Well, I guess I'll have to become that jerk,' he thinks to himself. He turns his attention to Peter, "Truth or dare, Peter."

"Dare."

"I dare you to find the girl that you like and kiss her." Al has a feeling that he also has to compete with Peter when it comes to Tris. This dare is to see if he's right.

Peter stands. He starts to walk toward Tris but when he sees the look on Four's face he decides this isn't the time or place for this. He's out numbered here. "I'm done with you lame people. I'm out of here."

With Peter leaving, Al decides it's time for him to go too. He stands and trails Peter out of the room.

"Since when are they friends?" Christina asks.

"I'm not sure," Will says a little worried. "But it's not good."

"Well, it seems we are back to the original eight of us," Christina says.

"Yeah, why did we invite anyone else anyway?" Marlene asks.

"Who's going to go now?" Marlene asks.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Christina smiles, "Shauna..."

"Truth," Shauna says.

"What's going on between you and Zeke?"

"Um... We started dating last night."

Marlene, Christina, and Tris all start clapping and Shauna turns totally red.

Shauna turns to Christina, "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Christina says.

"I dare you to tell us what is going on with you and Will."

She looks at Will and blushes. She looks down and quietly says, "I don't know."

Everyone turns to Will. He hasn't had the nerve to make things with Christina official yet, they've just been hanging out a lot lately.

"What?" Will asks.

Uriah speaks up, "Truth or dare Will."

"It's not your turn."

"It is now. Will, Truth or dare."

"Dare," Will says firmly.

"I dare you to tell us what is going on with you and Christina?"

"Nothing, yet. But I'm hoping that will change, soon."

Christina looks at him and smiles.

"Truth or dare, Uriah," Will says.

It seems everyone here has decided to make each other admit to their feelings.

"Truth."

"What's going on with you and Marlene?"

"I like her a lot. But I'm not sure how she feels."

Marlene doesn't wait to be asked by anyone, she immediately throws herself into his arms and kisses him.

"I guess that mean she likes me," Uriah scoffs after they pull apart.

They all turn their attention to Tris and Four.

Tris starts to get very nervous and her mind starts flying trying to figure out how she's going to answer their questions about her and Four.

Four knows he loves her. He's loved her since Abnegation. But does he tell them that?

"Four, truth or dare," Zeke says. He already knows how Four feels, but he doesn't know if Tris does.

"Dare," Four says firmly.

"I dare you to tell Tris how you feel about her in front of us."

"Tris already knows I'm in love with her."

"Four, truth or dare," Christina chimes in.

Four breathes in deeply, this will go a lot faster if he just gives in. "Truth."

"How long have you been in love with Tris?"

"Since I used to see in her Abnegation when we were kids."

Tris looks at him surprised. "You loved me then? But you didn't even really know me."

"But I saw you Tris. I could see your fire and beauty, that's all I needed to know."

She leans in and kisses him, "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Response to a review: I don't really think that no one knew where he was from, it was only Tris and the other initiates that he didn't tell where he was from. People like Eric, Zeke, and Shauna would have known because they were initiates with him. Eric especially would have known because they were both transfers. It's his name that no one really is supposed to remember because he received the nick name on the first day when he went through his fear landscape. This is my opinion, agree or disagree, it's all cool... BTW, thanks for the reviews, they are awesome! Also I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I'm taking summer classes and it's much more intense than normal college classes.**_

Chapter 10

Four looks at her shocked. Did he really hear her right? Did she say she loves him?

When he looks into her eyes he's sure he heard her correctly.

Everyone else in the room just looks at the two of them in shock.

"Wait a minute, you're from Abnegation too? But you don't seem like a Stiff," Christina says.

"I thought you said you didn't know each other in Abnegation, now you're saying that you loved her back then?" Shauna asks.

Tris turns her attention to the group, "I didn't know him, exactly. See there was this Abnegation guy that used to defend me when people from other factions would pick on me at school and on the bus. I never knew who he was.

"And it was Four?" Will asks.

"Yes, but I guess we've both changed quite a bit because I didn't realize it was her until I saw her mother on visiting day," Four explains.

"And I never dreamed that Four was that guy that used to defend me."

"You never talked to each other?" Shauna asks.

"No, I didn't socialize much. I pretty much just kept to myself when I was at home and there was really no time to talk at school being Abnegation. We were expected to do volunteer work when we had down time at school."

"So it took both of you moving to Dauntless to actually talk to each other? It's like you were meant to be together. That's so romantic," Marlene gushes.

"Four, if you're from Abnegation, what's your real name?" Uriah asks.

"That is something I lost a long time ago," Four says. Most people don't even remember what his real name was at this point, and no one calls him by it except for now Tris does. He doesn't want anyone else to know.

Uriah decides that it would be useless to try to convince him to tell him. For one reason or another, Four doesn't want his real name known and Uriah respects that. A lot of people change their names when they change factions.

"Well, I think we are about done with truth or dare tonight. We need to come up with another game to play, truth or dare is getting kind of boring," Zeke says.

"What are we going to do now?" asks Christina. "It's still early."

"Anyone have objections to a drinking game?" Zeke asks with mischief in his eyes.

Pretty much every one shakes theirs heads no, except for Tris. She's never drank before, so she's nervous.

"How about 'I Never'. We go around saying things that we've never done. If you've done it, you have to take a shot," Zeke explains.

They all nod in agreement.

Tris climbs out of Four's lap, and he gives her a sad look. She just smirks and kisses him.

"Alright, who's gonna start?" Marlene asks.

"I'll start," Tris says.

They all look a bit surprised, but no one objects.

"I've never... been drunk before," Tris says.

Everyone in the room takes a drink, except for Tris.

"We're going to change that," Christina says smiling at her.

"My turn!" Zeke shouts.

"I've never done volunteer work," he says smirking at Tris.

She and Four both take a drink.

Christina speaks up, "I've never worn baggy clothes."

All of the boys in the room and Tris all take a drink.

"I've never worn grey," Marlene chimes in.

Tris and Four drink again.

"I've never been through a fear landscape," Will says.

Zeke, Shauna, Four, and Tris all take a drink. The rest look at Tris shocked.

"Who's fear landscape did you go through?" Christina asks Tris.

"I can't answer that, I'll just say that it wasn't mine."

"Well that doesn't sound fair," Will complains.

"Trust me, it doesn't matter if she's gone through someone else's fears because when they aren't your own, it's easier to get through. Being confronted with your own fears is what is terrifying and puts you to the challenge," Zeke explains.

The rest of them nod in understanding. "My turn," Shauna announces.

Shauna smirks, she's decided that she's going to keep going with trying to get Tris drunk, "I've never kissed Four before."

No one in the room but Tris and Zeke take a drink. Everyone looks at Zeke questioningly, "What?" he asks, "It was a man kiss on the cheek during a truth or dare game."

They all laugh.

"Okay, my turn," Marlene says. "I've never hooked up with someone."

"Define 'hook up'," Shauna says.

"You know, had sex."

Shauna nods and silently takes a drink without looking up. Zeke, Christina, and Will also all take a drink.

"Christina," Tris announces smirking.

Christina's face turns apple red and she refuses to make eye contact with anyone.

"I think we need to have a talk, Chris," Tris announces.

"Anyway," Uriah continues. "My turn. I've never gotten so drunk I didn't remember what happened."

Four, Zeke, and Shauna all take a drink. By now, they are all starting to get pretty drunk. Four's especially feeling pretty good and his inhibitions are starting to crumble. He decides to pull Tris back into his lap, he misses her warmth and after a couple shots, he's feeling bold.

"I've never... loved anyone else but Tris," Four says hotly into her ear, but loud enough for the group to hear.

She shivers in his embrace and turns and kisses him. "I've never loved anyone but you either," she whispers into his lips.

After a few moments, a drunk Uriah announces, "If Tris doesn't go, I'm going next."

She smirks and turns backs around. Tris goes again, "I've never eaten Dauntless cake until I was sick."

Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene all take a drink.

"I've never sat on Four's lap," Zeke announces.

Tris takes a drink. She's also feeling pretty drunk at this point and a little nervous because since Four pulled her back into his lap, he's been a bit more touchy feely, sliding his hands up her back, under her shirt and rubbing circles into her skin on her back. She tries to relax enough to enjoy it.

Everyone in the room is pretty drunk at this point.

"It's getting late," Shauna announces. "Maybe we should pick this up another time."

The rest agree. As Four, Tris, Christina, and Will walk out of Zeke's apartment and toward the initiates dorms. Four has to help Tris walk because she's lost her ability to walk in a straight line. When they get to the dorms Four stops and looks at her.

"Are you going to be okay staying in the dorms tonight?" Four asks. "You could come stay with me."

Tris smiles nervously, "I'll be fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you are pretty drunk and Zeke and I both think that there's something up with Peter and Al," Four explains.

"We can keep an eye on her," Will tells Four.

"Even still, you have to sleep sometime."

Tris kisses Four gently, "I'll be fine and if I feel uncomfortable, I'll come to your apartment."

They separate and Four reluctantly goes back to his room. He sits there for a while, he quickly sobered up when he had to make sure he could take care of Tris. It bothers him that he left her there. He just has a feeling that something is going to happen so he decides to go the the control room where he can watch out for her.

Tris enters the room and immediately falls on her bunk where she completely passes out. After a while, her stomach begins to churn. She gets up and runs out of the room and into the bathroom where she vomits everything she ate and drank all night. When she's finally finished vomiting, she leaves the bathroom and goes to the water fountain to get some water.

Suddenly from behind her someone clamps their hand over her mouth and someone else ties a blindfold around her eyes and ties her arms together behind her back.


	11. Chapter 11

Two pairs of arms hold her down, while another ties her hands behind my back. As one of the hands clamps across her face to stifle her screams, she tries biting at it, she manages to catch it earning a bellow from one of her kidnappers. 'That sounded like Al,' she thinks to herself, 'why would he be doing this?' Then she remembers his anger during the game.

He removes his hand from her face and just as she's about to scream, someone slaps tape on her mouth; now she can't scream or do anything. She begins to thrash, kick, and move against them, trying to find a way out and trying to make this difficult for them. All the while thinking that she can't die, not when she's finally found a home and someone that loves her and that she loves back.

Her body gets lifted off the ground and shoved onto the railing. She knows this railing, it's the railing above the chasm. She knows what they are planning to do, they're going to throw her off and there's nothing that she can do about it. She suddenly realizes that she's going to die. Tears start to form in her eyes as soon as she acknowledges that she's never going to see another day.

Her back is against the railing, her feet dangling far from the ground so she can't get away. She stops thrashing, so she won't make them lose their grip on her and cause herself to fall over the railing. She tries desperately to calm herself.

"Okay, we scared her, now let's go before we get caught!" one of them shouts. She thinks about that voice, it sounded like Drew.

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm not going to be done with her for a long time. Bring her off of the railing, I've got bigger and better things in store for her. I'm going to make her wish she was dead before death finds her." She knows immediately that voice belongs to Peter. Four was so worried that he was going to do something and she didn't believe him.

"What are you talking about? You said we were going to scare her and be done! I'm not going to help you do anything else to her," Al snaps at him. He was her friend, someone she trusted. She rejected him and now here he was helping to hurt her.

"Just help me carry her over here," Peter says to Al.

"No, I won't be part of this. You need to let her go or I'll go find someone and tell them what's happening."

"You tell them about me and you'll have to tell them about yourself. Then you'll be factionless, is that what you want?"

She hears Al grumble and then she is swept off of her feet and carried away from the chasm, but she has no idea where she is. A door opens and she's dropped onto the floor.

She then hears two sets of feet walking away, leaving her with Peter, alone. Blindfolded, hands and feet tied, and mouth taped shut, she's left with Peter and can't do anything to help herself.

"Well Stiff, it's just you and me here now," Peter says and he runs his hands over her body. "I told you I thought you were the hottest girl in the room, it's just sad that you've been screwing the instructor. Well, now it's my turn to get some of this."

She hears his flip open a switchblade and feels the cold metal on her stomach.

"Guess you aren't as badass as you though, are you?" he asks and then slices her shirt open. "I told you that I wasn't going to come in second to a Stiff." Then he slices her off her underwear.

Her whole body is trembling and she doesn't know what to do. Every part of her body is secured and now she is also under his body weight. She hears him unzip his pants and begins to tremble even more and starts to thrash her body around to make what he's going to do to her more difficult.

He punches her in the face, takes her hair in his hands and slams her head off of the cement floor. "Stop moving," he growls, "or I'll just knock you out and do what I'm going to do. Either way, you won't be waking up tomorrow."

He presses his knife to her throat hard enough for her to feel the trickle of blood skim it's way down the side of her neck. She stops thrashing, "That's a good little stiff."

He pries her legs apart and forcibly pushes himself into her, causing her to scream into the tape that's covering her mouth and tears to stream from her eyes, soaking the blindfold.

When Four looks up at the screens in the control room, he sees three large men carrying a small girl toward the chasm. He immediately realizes that it's Tris and the guys are Peter, Drew, and Al. He runs from the control room and down into the Pit as fast as he can. But when he gets there, they aren't anywhere to be found. He runs across the pit toward the initiates dorms in hopes that he'll find someone.

He hears sobbing coming from inside of the bathroom. When he opens the door, he finds Al crouched in a corner crying. He runs in and snatches him up from the floor.

"Where is she?" Four growls.

Al quakes as Four screams at him, "Damn it, where is she?"

"Em… empty apartment off of the Pit. Apar… apartment n…number 3."

Four punches him as hard as he can in the face, knocking him out cold. He then runs into the Pit to find apartment number 3 and hopefully find Tris.

Peter pulls out of her and punches her hard in the face again. "That sucked. Maybe I should try it again." He unwraps himself from her bound legs and throws them off to the side where she curls herself into the fetal position. "Now there you go, maybe that will work better. I'll do you from behind."

Just as Peter is about to mount her again, the door opens to a furious Four looking down at Peter and a broken Tris lying on the floor. Four pulls him off of the floor and begins punching and kicking Peter until he's unconscious, or dead. He doesn't care which. He goes to Tris and cuts her bindings from her legs and arms and removes the blindfold. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around the broken girl lying on the floor. He picks her up and carries her out of the apartment and toward his.

When he lies her on his bed, he sees she's bleeding from her genital area, her face and her head. She's either knocked out or she passed out from the trauma. He debates on if he should take her to the infirmary. Something could be really wrong with her.

When she starts to stir, she opens her eyes, surprised to see him sitting next to her. She immediately starts to cry. "I'm so sorry I didn't come home with you. I'm sorry, I tried to fight him off..."

Four doesn't say a word at first, he just pulls the broken girl into his arms and holds her tight.

"It's not your fault, Tris. Something like that is never your fault.


	12. Chapter 12

After Four had gotten Tris settled down and she fell back to sleep, he went back to that apartment to find Peter. Before he went to the apartment though, he went to get Max. He knocked on the leader's door and waited to be beckoned inside.

"Four, I've been trying to get you to come up here and talk to me for a while. What do I owe this visit?"

"Max I need you to come with me. Something's happened with one of the initiates."

Max stands and follows Four out the door and down into the Pit where the empty apartment sits.

"Four do you care to explain what's going on here?" Max demands.

"I was working in the control room tonight. About thirty minutes ago I looked up at the monitors to find three large men with a woman bound and gagged by the chasm. When I arrived at the chasm, they were gone, but then I found one of the men, actually initiates in the bathroom by the dorms. He told me where to find the girl. Peter, one of the initiates, was raping Tris, the girl that's currently in first."

"Where are they now?" Max asks with a worried expression.

"Tris is in my apartment. She refused to go to the infirmary. Peter is still in the apartment to my knowledge. I beat him pretty badly when I found him and saw what he was doing to her. I may have killed him for all I know."

Max nods, "Open the door."

Peter was still lying in the same place that Four had left him. His pants still around his ankles, he was lying in a pool of his own blood. He was starting to come around after being knocked out. Max looks down at him with annoyance and fury.

"Alright Four, I'll take care of this. Go back to your apartment with the girl and wait for me there."

Four nodded and started to turn away. "Four, one thing first. I'm going to take care of this piece of crap. He will be imprisoned and we will have a trial, but for my discretion about what happened, you need to agree to become a leader."

"What about Eric?" Four asks confused.

"Eric is a loose cannon. He's unreliable and dangerous. It's time for him to be replaced."

Four nodded, "Alright, I agree."

Max puts out his hand and Four takes it and shakes. Their agreement is now set in stone. Max turns toward a now coherent Peter and crouches toward him. "Get up you piece of slime," Max commanded. "Your life as a Dauntless is over. We do not condone preying on those that are weaker than we are. Also, rape is one of the worst offences you can commit in Dauntless. As a leader of Dauntless, I'm arresting you and placing you in the jail ward. You will be tried tomorrow by the leaders and your sentence will be carried out at that time.

Peter smirks a little hearing that, "I guess it's a good thing that I'm friends with one of the leaders."

"I guess that would depend on who that leader is," Max says as he leads Peter through the Pit at gun point.

"What is that supposed to mean? Leaders don't just change."

"They do if a first choice changes their mind and takes the role of leader," Max says smirking. He knows who Peter's friend is and loves that he isn't going to be able to be saved from what he did.

Peter thinks about this but doesn't say anything more. He already knows deep down that Four has taken the leadership position and Eric is out.

* * *

Four enters his apartment to find Tris lying on his bed. She's sleeping but seems to be having a nightmare. He quickly closes the distance between the two of them and sits by her side on the bed. He touches her arm to try to calm her from her thrashing. At his touch she seems to calm and her sleep seems to be a bit more restful.

He looks down at the girl lying in his bed and he can feel the fury building in him. Part of him wishes he would have killed Peter with his bare hands. But this way is better. Now as a leader he can see that Peter is punished and put to death. He can now also try to get Dauntless back to where he believes it should be. He wonders if that will really be possible. As he contemplates his decision, Tris opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

He snickers, "Don't you worry about me. We need to get you to where you are feeling better again." He raises his hand to touch her cheek and she cowers at his touch. She doesn't know why she does this, this is Tobias, not some horrible guy who takes advantage of girls. She tries to relax but can't and she begins to cry.

When she cringes from him, he tries not to look hurt and he pulls his hand away from her. She's terrified and he doesn't want her to be afraid of him.

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "What happened to Peter?"

"Peter will be dealt with," he says in a cold tone. "He's currently in Dauntless jail awaiting his trial, which will be tomorrow morning."

"I... I don't want to be a part of that," she says, afraid she will have to speak.

"You won't be. I caught him in the act and as a leader, I have the authority to have him punished to the fullest extent possible."

"Leader?" she asks confused. "When did you become a leader?"

"About an hour ago when I took Max to the apartment to find Peter still knocked out. He said he would keep who was involved quiet if I agreed to take Eric's place as leader. He believes that Eric is still Erudite and is helping Jeanine by feeding her information about our members and initiates. Eric will also be tried as a traitor tomorrow."

She nods, "I... I don't want to go back to the dorms, Drew and Al are still there."

He smiles at her and moves slowly to caress her cheek, this time she doesn't pull away from him. "You don't have to go anywhere. You can stay here as long as you need," he pauses for a moment, "You know I could have them punished as accomplices."

"No, I don't want them to think I'm afraid of them. You caught Peter."

"I caught Al also," he tells her. "How do you think I found you before Peter could do any more. I found Al in the bathroom, crying. He told me where Peter had taken you."

"Oh," is all she says. She looks down as tears streak down her face. Four moves in closer to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders. She rests her head on his chest and continues to cry. "I'm so sorry I'm so weak," she says through her tears.

"You are not weak. You are the bravest and strongest woman I've ever known," he says quietly. "What they did to you, doesn't make you weak. It makes them weak. It makes you strong. You will come out of this stronger and better because you aren't going to let them bring you down. You are going to prove to everyone that you are not going to be broken by their actions."

She nods, "I thought you really didn't want to become leader."

"Sometimes its not about what I want, its about what is right. It was the right thing to do. I need to stop being so selfish and think about others."

She snickers a little, "Careful, your Abnegation is showing."


	13. Chapter 13

Tris doesn't go back to the dorms that night or even the next. Being around Drew and Al terrifies her horribly.

The day after Four agreed to be a leader, he sat among the other leaders for Peter's trial. Peter was immediately found guilty when Four described what he saw on the monitors, the recording was shown to the other leaders, and Max describes what he found when he and Four entered the empty apartment.

Peter sat stone silent through the proceedings, searching for the person that should be here to save him, Eric. But Eric never comes.

When Eric was told that he was no longer a leader because Four had taken his spot as leader, Eric tried to attack Four and Max. Instead of killing him, Max did something that he thought would be better. Since he thought that Eric was a traitor, an Erudite disguised at a Dauntless, he decided to make sure that Jeanine wouldn't take him back either. He publicized Eric's antics to the other factions and to the factionless, describing his cruelty, his sneakiness, and his backdoor deals. He also let everyone know that Eric was especially interested in the simulation serums and their longevity. This made Eric public enemy number one as far as the other factions were concerned and made him too much of a liability for Jeanine.

On the day that he was set to leave Dauntless and become factionless, Eric tried to attack Four for taking his position as leader. Four broke Eric's nose, a couple ribs, and his arm. Four was always the better fighter. He's always been smarter and more cunning also, it wasn't a surprise to anyone when Four bested Eric in under 5 minutes.

Now Peter sits waiting for a savior that will never come.

"Peter, you have had your offences read to you. How do you plead?" Four announces.

"Not guilty," Peter growls. He refuses to make this easy one anyone.

Four smirks, "Fine. Leaders, how do you find the accused?"

Max says, "Guilty."

Emery says, "Guilty."

Harley responds, "Guilty."

Lenny says, "Guilty."

"I also say guilty. Peter, you have been sentenced to death. Your sentence will be carried out immediately."

Four, Max, and Lenny all stand in front of Peter, each with a gun in their hand. Only one of the guns has a bullet in it. No one is supposed to know which gun has the bullet, it's supposed to be random so that none of them feels like they murdered anyone, but Four knows his gun has the bullet. He made sure that he had the right gun because he wants to be the one that rids the world of this cruel and horrible man.

The three men raise their guns toward Peter's head. "Any last words?" Max prompts.

Peter with tears streaming down his face screams, "I didn't do anything wrong. That bitch wanted it. She wanted me to screw her. She's been asking for it for weeks."

Four snarls at Peter and leans in so only Peter can hear him, "You are a sick son of a bitch. It's going to bring me great pleasure to put a bullet in your brain." Then he turns the gun over and hits Peter in the nose with the butt of the gun. He steps back and Max begins to count backward.

"3...2...1..." All three fire and Peter slumps down in the chair, dead.

* * *

After the hearing, Four goes back to his apartment to find Tris and Christina sitting on his bed talking about everything that's happened. For days now he's been trying to get Tris to open up to her friends, but Tris was afraid that they would look at her like she was weak. Christina sits there with tears streaming down her face. Four walks in and sits on the edge of the bed next to Tris.

Christina looks up at him and asks, "Why didn't you tell me what was happening? I thought she was just here because you two decided to take your relationship to the next level. I had no idea that she was hiding. I also have been wondering why Al has been acting so different."

"It wasn't my business to tell. Tris wasn't ready to let anyone know what happened, I had to respect what she wanted. I knew she would tell you when the time was right."

"What changed?" Christina asks turning to Tris.

"Peter was put to death today."

Christina looks surprised, "Today? How did all of this happen so fast and without any of us finding out?"

Four looks at her with a stern look on his face, "Because I have decided to become a leader. Eric was banished yesterday and Peter was put to death today. Those were my first two acts as leader. Now, I must insist that you leave and let her get some rest."

Christina looks at him in shock, "Just one more question, does anyone else know you are a leader yet?"

"No, and you are going to have to keep your mouth shut about it until dinner. There will be an announcement then."

She nods, "I understand."

She stands then leans in and hugs Tris. "I'll see you at dinner?"

Tris smiles and nods.

Christina shows herself out of the apartment as Four leans back against the head board and looks at Tris. "You okay?"

"Yeah, that was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I think she cried more than me," she says with a small smirk.

"No one wants to believe that they are that vulnerable at any time. You proved that no one is safe all of the time, no matter how safe you think you are."

Tris nods, "When did you get so philosophical?"

"Right around when I fell in love with a beautiful girl," he says leaning in to kiss her cheek. It's only been a couple days since the attack, so he still doesn't invade her space too often and even when he does, he moves slowly.

She trusts him with her life and she loves him dearly, but she can't help how weak and fearful she feels right now. Peter not only took her virginity without asking, he also took her sense of self. He took her confidence, her fearlessness, her bravery, and her trust in others. She doesn't like the way she feels, she wants to be able to find strength in Four, but she can't seem to let him comfort her physically. The small kisses on the cheek or head she can handle, but when he wants to hug her or hold her, she just can't relax. She can't let her guard down long enough to let him take care of her the way she needs. She desperately wants to be able to let him comfort her.

Four is still furious about what happened. He wants Drew and Al punished also. If they hadn't left her alone with Peter, this might not have ever happened to her. Obviously neither of them wanted any part of doing her any actual harm, but them leaving her alone with the slimeball, they might as well have raped her themselves.

After a few moments of silence, Tris speaks up, "Four, do you think you could call Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, and Shauna here? I don't want to have to go through that multiple times, I just want to get it over once and never speak of it again."

After everything that's happened, he forgot to tell her about Lynn, "Tris, I forgot to tell you, Lynn left. When Eric was thrown out of Dauntless yesterday, Lynn dropped out and became factionless with him."

"Oh my God, What? That's insane. Is Shauna okay?"

"She's dealing, but she's more mad that Lynn was that stupid."

Tris nods, "Well can you get the rest of them here?"

He looks at the clock. "It's lunch time, I'll go get us some food and ask them to come here after they finish eating."

"Okay," she smiles.

He leaves the apartment and goes to the cafeteria to extend her invitation to their friends.


	14. Chapter 14

After Tris explains what Peter did to her to all of her friends, Four told them how Peter was punished and about how Eric was banished from Dauntless to become factionless and that Lynn followed him. The one thing that Four doesn't tell them is that he is now the new Dauntless leader. All of the girls are crying and the guys all look murderous.

"Four, what happens if Lynn were to come back. Would they let her back in?" Shauna asks between her sobs.

"I honestly don't think so, Shauna. She left of her own free will though so maybe they will be lenient with her."

She simply nods her head to show she understands.

"What about Al and Drew," Zeke asks with fire in his dark brown eyes. "What's going to happen to them."

"Well the thing is, I went behind Tris' back to Max about Peter. She's made me promise that I wouldn't go to him about Drew and Al. So whatever happens, it won't have anything to do with the leaders."

"But you can't just punish them either," Tris says. "I didn't want anything said because I don't want them to think I'm afraid of them."

"We need to hurt them by out ranking them," Uriah exclaims. "We need to make sure that they don't finish in the top ten, then they'll become factionless."

"That shouldn't be too hard. They are both in the bottom of the rankings right now," Will says. "And with Peter gone, that just moves the rest of us up."

The initiates all just nod.

"Speaking of rankings and everything. You all need to be working on your strategies for getting through your fear landscapes. Tomorrow is initiation day," Four tells them.

"Yeah, we know. It's all good," Uriah exclaims. "I'm ready!"

Four just smirks at him, no one but he and Zeke know that Uriah is Divergent, so no one else knows that he, like Tris, have lots of practice manipulating simulations. "Don't be so cocky, Uriah."

Uriah blushes a little and looks down. "Alright, Tris needs to rest until dinner. She's going to be going to dinner with us, but I have something to do so I'll need someone to..."

"I'll protect her," Zeke, Uriah, and Will all say in unison. Then they all smirk at one another.

Four turns to Tris, "I think you're going to be fine while I'm not there with you."

She nods and slides back down into the bed.

"Rest well, Tris," Christina says with a sad smile. Then the group all leaves the apartment.

Once they're all gone, Four sits on the bottom of the bed next to her feet. "I'm going to go lie down in the recliner for a bit, is there anything that you need?"

"Yes," she replies quietly.

He smiles at her, "Anything, what can I get you?"

She moves the blanket from the empty side of the bed, "I need you to lie with me."

He looks at her both confused and surprised, "Are you sure?"

"You didn't do anything but protect me. I don't need to be afraid of you, do I?"

He moves to the side of the bed and climbs under the blankets, "No, you absolutely do not need to be afraid of me."

She curls into his side and places her head on his chest. He wraps his arm around her body, pulling her closer to him. She positions her head over his heart and the beat of his heart lulls her to sleep.

* * *

They sit in the cafeteria, Zeke on one side of Tris, Uriah on the other and Will directly across from her with Christina and Marlene flanking Will. Shauna sits next to Zeke. Everyone in the cafeteria whisper about her and the rumors about what they think happened. Tris actually smirks a little when she hears some of the ridiculous stories that she hears. One being that she tried to escape back to Abnegation and someone caught her. Another that she and Peter got into an illegal fight and she shoved him into the chasm.

She's not prepared when she sees Al and Drew enter the cafeteria. Al immediately makes eye contact with her. She can't help but notice that his eyes are swollen and he looks like he's been crying for days. Al and Drew go over to one of the empty tables near by and sit with their backs facing her. She's glad they at least are going to sit there and stare at her.

When most of Dauntless has entered the room and most are eating of finishing up, Max step up onto one of the tables and clears his throat, loudly.

"I need your attention please!" he shouts. When the room is quiet, he continues, "Some of you may have noticed that we are short one leader. Eric was found to have been a traitor. He's been sharing Dauntless secrets and information with Erudite. Faction over blood was never something that he truly believed. He maintained his relationship with the leader of Erudite, supplying her with information about our initiation and other personal information. But we have not actually been without a leader. Some stepped up immediately and took Eric's spot before Eric was even kicked out. He helped to rid us of a violent criminal and even helped to sentence that criminal to death. Our new leader is Four."

The room erupts in shouts and fists pounding on tables in approval for Four's appointment to leader. All of his friends join in but also look at Tris to see if she knew. When they see the pride in her, it's obvious that she already knew about him becoming a leader and that he was part of getting rid of Peter.

Al turns toward where Tris and her friends are sitting. He realizes that he needs to try to apologize to her before Four comes and punishes him for being part of the group that kidnapped her in the first place. He stands and walks across the cafeteria. "Tris can I talk to you?" he asks through a sob.

Zeke stands, "You don't even get to look at her you slimy piece of crap."

Uriah stands next, "I suggest you walk away before something bad happens."

"Tris, I didn't mean to. I swear..." Al starts but Tris stands. With Zeke and Uriah flanking her, she glares at Al. She sees his tears and his sorrow, but she just doesn't care. He left her to Peter. He let Peter rape her, take her virginity forcefully, and for all he knew, Peter was going to kill her. He didn't do anything to stop what happened or could have happened.

"Stay away from me," she growls slowly and quietly. "Don't ever talk to me again, if you do, I will kill you myself. No one else will have a chance, I promise you that." She doesn't get loud and she shows no real emotion to Al. After she says her piece, Zeke takes her into his arms and escorts her out of the cafeteria and back to Four's apartment.

The rest of the group stands there and glares at Al. Uriah steps toward him, "I'd watch my back if I were you. Four might not be able to take care you you himself since he's a leader, but I'm not. I can kill you and make it look like an accident." He pushes past Al and leaves to follow Zeke and Tris out of the cafeteria.

From across the room, Four sees the exchange. He's so proud of her for standing up for herself and he's grateful for the friends that they have and how protective they are of her. He maintains his position next to Max and the other leaders, they discuss initiation day. These are things that he has to do now, but his mind stays with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Zeke and Uriah take Tris back to Four's apartment and sit with her. Zeke sits on the chair in the room while Uriah and Tris sit on the bed facing him.

"You did good, Tris. You stood up for yourself, that was really good," Zeke tells her.

"I just can't help but think that if he would have just stood up to Peter or not left me alone with him, maybe..."

Uriah puts his arm around her and pats her shoulder, "I know. But I promise, with Four, Zeke, and I around nothing like that will ever happen to you again. Besides, tomorrow we become full members of Dauntless and you will never have to see Al or Drew again and with any luck, we'll get them out of here completely."

Tris smiles a little at her friends. She never imagined that this is what her life would be like when she transferred to Dauntless. She's made friends, real friends that really care about her and stand by her side. She has a boyfriend that loves her and would protect her at any cost. In Abnegation she didn't have any chance of a real friendship since they weren't supposed to talk about themselves. She probably would have married Robert just because he was there and convenient.

The three of them sit together for a while longer before someone knocks on the door. Zeke rises and answers the door. There Shauna, Christina, Marlene, and Will stand and look at him grimly.

"What's going on?"

Will looks at him sadly, "Al, he jumped into the chasm after dinner. He's dead."

Zeke looks shocked and moves out of the way for the group to enter the room. "Where's Four?"

"He's at the chasm now sorting everything out. We thought we'd better come tell you guys, there's going to be a funeral for him in an hour," Shauna explains.

Zeke nods and leads the way across the room to where Tris and Uriah are sitting looking at the group for an explanation.

Zeke sits down next to her, on the opposite side of Uriah. Uriah doesn't know what is happening, but he knows its not good, just by the look on his brother's face. He moves his arm back around Tris' shoulders as Zeke takes her hand in his.

"Tris," Zeke begins, "Al jumped into the chasm just after dinner. He's dead."

She looks surprised. She suddenly gets up and runs across the room toward the bathroom where she begins to vomit. Christina goes in with her to try to calm her down. Tris slumps to the floor and buries her face in her knees. Christina sits behind her and pulls her hair back into a ponytail and places a cool wash cloth oh her neck.

Tris sits there silently, but doesn't cry or even make a sound. After a few moments, Marlene enters the room, "Tris, there's going to be a funeral in about a half hour. We should head down to the chasm."

Tris nods, takes the washcloth off of her neck and wipes her face with it. She looks at Christina and Marlene sadly and exits the bathroom with them in tow. She's feeling so conflicted right now, she feels like it's her fault that he's gone, but then part of her is also happy that she doesn't have to be afraid of him anymore.

Zeke and Uriah walk up to her and flank her again as they leave the apartment and walk toward the Pit. Once they reach the chasm, they see Four standing there on a bench, ready to address the crowd of Dauntless that's assembled.

"We are here to acknowledge the death of one of our initiates. I'd like to stand here and tell you he lived a good life and died an honorable and brave death, but he did neither of those things. However, there is also no need to speak badly about the deceased, so I will say that Al was compassionate during his fights, and he impacted people's lives for both good and bad reasons and those people will always remember him."

The crowd shouts and drinks as Four steps down from the bench and walks toward his friends. Tris stands with Zeke and Uriah looking sad and amazed at the same time.

"That was an interesting funeral speech, Four," Zeke says. "I've never quite heard honesty at a funeral before."

"Well, I couldn't stand there and say how wonderful he was and how brave he was because he was neither. I was probably not the right person to do that speech, but it's done now." He looks to Tris, searching her eyes for whatever emotions she's feeling right now. She looks conflicted.

Then Four turns to the initiates, "You four need to go back to your dorms and get ready for bed. Tomorrow is a big day, you need to be ready."

"What about Tris," Christina asks.

"I'm still not ready to sleep in the same room as Drew," Tris says.

"She's coming back to my apartment with me," Four says.

The initiates all turn and leave, Four, Tris, Zeke, and Shauna all stand together for a few minutes longer.

"Well, I guess it's time to get home," Shauna says. "Are you going to be okay Tris?"

"I'm fine," Tris says unconvincingly.

Shauna nods and turns to Zeke. Zeke smiles, "Well, good night." And the two of them walk toward the apartments together.

Four turns to Tris, "Are you ready?"

She shakes her head and walks toward the chasm. She leans on the railing, looking down into the dark abyss of the chasm. She's loved this place since she got here, in spite of the bad that's happened here, she still loves the sound of the water rushing in the underground river below.

Four walks up next to her and leans with his back to the railing, looking over at her. The expression on her face is full of sorrow and confusion. He doesn't say anything to her though, he just watches her intently, trying to read her thoughts.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" she asks him quietly.

"What?"

"It's my fault that he killed himself. He came to me and asked for my forgiveness and I refused to give it to him. So it's my fault that he killed himself."

"No, Tris..."

"What's happened to me? Have I lost all of the things that I was taught in Abnegation? Have I completely lost part of me?"

"Tris, no. Al was really messed up, he has been since the second round of initiation began. Remember I've seen his fears and its those fears that broke him. Those fears are the reason that he tried to find a way to break you because they were breaking him."

"But if I would have forgiven him..."

"I don't think forgiving him would have made a difference in his mental state. Besides, he was ranked last, he was going to be factionless no matter what happened tomorrow. And that was one of his worst fears. So this was not your fault. He knew he had no chance of surviving here beyond tomorrow."

She looks up from the water and looks at Tobias. He smiles at her and stretches out his hand. "Are you ready to go to bed? You have a big day tomorrow."

She takes his hand in hers and he pulls her with him toward the apartments.


	16. Chapter 16

That night Tris dreams about Peter and Al dragging her down the hall toward the chasm. This time, instead of just one of them raping her, they both rape her over and over. She feels like she can't scream or get out of what's happening to her. Part of her knows its just a dream, but she can't force herself to wake up. The dream shifts and she's standing by the chasm naked, her body bruised and battered from the abuse that the two boys inflicted on her.

Across the chasm stands Four, glaring at her with contempt in his eyes. She can't figure out why he's looking at her like that. What did she do wrong? But then the scene changes and she's now in Four's apartment alone with him. She's still naked, but the damage caused by Peter and Al are gone. She feels self conscious as she stands before him, her body completely exposed to him. Even worse than her fear of being with him sexually, is what happens next. He turns from her as if he's disgusted by what he sees. He doesn't speak, he just moves away from her and leaves her standing there exposed.

She begins to cry hysterically and suddenly she's jolted out of her dream. She slowly opens her eyes to see the worried expression plastered across Tobias' face. She scrambles away from him and move quickly out of the bed. She looks down to check and make sure that she's still wearing clothes.

"Tris what's wrong? You were having a nightmare or something."

"I... I'm fine," she says without elaborating about the dream.

He stands out of the bed and walks across the room. When he gets near her, she cowers and moves away from him. He stops and stands there, sadness and anger evident in his eyes. "Tris, what's wrong? Are you afraid of me?"

"N... no. I don't don't know..."

"You don't know if you're afraid of me or you don't know what's wrong."

She shakes her head sadly and doesn't respond. The truth is, she doesn't know. She's never been afraid of him and he's never shown her anything but kindness and gentleness, even though he claims he's not kind.

"Maybe I should go back to the dorms," she says sadly when she sees the conflicted look in his eyes.

"Wait, what? No, you aren't going anywhere. If you don't want me to sleep in the bed with you, then I'll go back to the chair. But you shouldn't return to the dorms."

"Why? Peter and Al are gone. Drew is just a follower who doesn't think for himself. He wouldn't hurt me anymore, he doesn't have anyone but Molly to show off for anymore."

"I don't want you to go," Four tells her. "I don't ever want you to go. I was going to wait for tomorrow after initiation to ask you this, but I was hoping that you would consider moving in here with me instead of getting an apartment with someone else."

She looks at him shocked. "I'm messed up, Tobias. You don't want me..."

He slowly moves closer to her, "Don't you think that should be my decision, not yours?"

"No... Maybe... I don't know."

"It's late," he says quietly. "You should lay back down. I'll sleep on the chair."

Tris listens and moves toward the bed. Four sits himself in the chair and looks over at her. "You know, I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you until you can trust again."

She turns to face him, the sincerity in her eyes makes her realize that maybe she's being unfair. Her issues aren't his, they're hers. She simply nods and smiles a little at him. He places herself under his blankets and buries her face in the pillow that smells like him.

* * *

"Transfers, today you will go through your fear landscape one by one. Your times and number of fears will be documented and that information will be used to determine your rank with the Dauntless born," Four announces as the group enters the room.

Tris looks around the room. The only two Dauntless borns left in the room are Uriah and a guy named Gabe. All of the transfers find seats in the room while Four goes back and sits with the leaders to watch the landscapes.

One by one the number dwindles until Tris is the last initiate sitting there waiting to be taken into the room. The door opens and Lauren stands there and beckons to Tris.

"Come on Tris, it's your turn," she says.

Tris follows Lauren into the room and stands there in the middle. She looks around and sees nothing but the cement walls on three sides and the mirrored wall behind her. Lauren approaches her with the syringe of serum and Tris tilts her head to give Lauren better access to her neck. Lauren injects the serum and Tris stands there waiting for the simulation to start.

The first fear takes her, it's a fear she's seen before... the crows. She knows how she wants to handle this fear. She crouches down and begins feeling around for a gun. When she finally finds it she begins shooting the crows as they dive bomb her. After just a few moments, she's calm and the simulation changes.

In the second fear she finds herself in the empty apartment where Peter took her. Her arms and legs are bound to the corners of a small cot and Peter, Al, and Drew are hovering over her. Peter holds a knife, Al holds a gun, and Drew stands there smirking and staring at her. She screams for them to get away from her. But then she remembers that this isn't real and that she needs to calm down. "Look, the Stiff's ready to cry. Come on, cry Stiff," Peter jeers at her. "Why would I cry over something like you. You're dead, you can't hurt me anymore," she shouts at Peter and Al. They disappear, leaving a staring Drew. He looks menacing. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Drew, you're pathetic." She concentrates on feeling sorry for him instead of fear. She closes her eyes and breathes slowly in and out, trying to calm herself down. 'pity not fear... pity not fear...' she repeats to herself over and over. After what seems like forever, she opens her eyes and he disappears.

The third fear comes with her being thrown into the raging waters of an enormous ocean or some other body of water. Waves crash all around her as she tries to swim toward some kind of safety. The waves lift her and throw her around and she can't get control of her body or her thinking. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a small island near by. She swims close enough for the next wave to throw her into it. She climbs up onto the rocks and wraps her arms around the upper most rock and wave after wave crashes into her body, trying to throw her off of the island and back into the chaos of the water. She holds on tight and calms her breathing until she feels the scene change.

When she opens her eyes to see the next fear, she finds that she's sitting in her room in Abnegation. But it doesn't look right, there are mirrors and other things in this room that don't belong, including a face. It's Drew again. He sits on her bed, smirking at her again. "What are you doing here?" she demands. But he only sits and continues to smirk in her direction. All around her the windows and mirrors begin to shatter and people start to climb through. Most are faces that she doesn't know. Faceless people who mean nothing to her, but they strike fear in her heart. But then from each side of her, Peter and Al grab each of her arm. She manages to wiggle free from them and runs across the room to where she repeated thinks that there's going to be a closet. She opens the closet door and slams it shut behind her. She crouches down. 'I need a gun. I need to protect myself,' she thinks. She begins to feel around until she finds tow hand guns. She turns and aims them toward the door. When the door flies open, she begins to shoot. After a few long moments of firing both guns at whatever moves, she's out of bullets. When the smoke clears, she finds a smirking Drew still on the bed and Peter and Al both dead on the floor. "I'm not afraid of you Drew," she shouts at him defiantly and he disappears.

Fear five opens with her not being able to move her arms and legs. When she looks around, she finds that she's bound to a chair in the middle of the Pit. Peter and Al stand there and jeer at her as she struggles against her bindings. She quickly realizes that she's not getting out by freeing herself. "Look, the Stiff's gonna cry. Are you gonna cry, Stiff?" Peter says through a laugh. "I loved you, Tris. And you didn't love me back. Everything that happened to you is your own fault. No man will ever want you now. We've ruined you forever. No one wants sloppy seconds," Al growls at her. She looks around and sees all of the initiates staring blankly at her, except for drew who is again smirking at her. She has no idea why he constantly appears smirking, but he's never violent toward her, not like Peter and Al. Then she looks up and sees Tobias standing there among the initiates. Suddenly Peter's words hit her hard. Why would he ever want her now? She's ruined. She looks at Tobias again and be smiles just a little toward her. She turns her attention toward Peter, "You haven't ruined me, someone will want me," she shouts as loud as she can, and the fear disappears.

* * *

Five fears so far and they all seem to center around her fear of not having control of what is going on around her. Four watches each fear and can see how much Peter and Al's actions really damaged her. But when he sees himself in her fifth fear, he almost feels angry. How can she be afraid of him. But then he realizes by Peter's words that it's not him she's afraid of, she's afraid she's not good enough for him or that she's too damaged to be with him.

He feels bad, he wishes there was something he could do to help her see that he loves her and what happened doesn't have any effect on his feelings for her.

He's shocked when her sixth fear comes up. He sees himself in his room standing without a shirt on. There's nothing in the room but a large four poster bed and her. She looks at the simulation and at the bed trying to figure out what's happening. Four can't believe his eyes, she really is afraid of him.

* * *

The simulation Tobias stalks toward her and she can't figure out what this fear is supposed to be. She's not afraid of Tobias. But then she realizes that it's not him that she's afraid of, it's what she wants to do with him. When Tobias gets near her he's more aggressive than he's ever been. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to his chest and crushes his lips to hers. He walks her backward toward the bed while kissing her and unzipping her jacket all at the same time. He pushes her onto the bed and begins to climb on her, but she wriggles away from him. "I'm not doing this here. You aren't real, Tobias would never treat me like this," she says and the simulation Four and the room disappears.

Her seventh fear is one that she's seen before. She stands in front of her family with a gun in her hand and a voice behind her telling her to shoot them. But this time the difference is, Tobias is also standing there with her family. "Shoot them!" the unknown voice commands. "Shoot them now, or I'll shoot you!" Tris looks to each of the people standing in front of her. They each give her some kind of reassurance that it's okay and that they love her no matter what. "I'll count to ten and you better shoot. 1...2...3...4..." But it's Tobias' words that really impact her. "5...6...7...8" "Tris, you have to save yourself. You have to survive and go on, I know you're stronger than anything that anyone can do to you. I love you," he tells her. "9...10" Tris turns and presses her head against the barrel of the gun and...

She wakes in the fear landscape room. Seven fears... She only has seven fears.

* * *

**LOOK! This is my ****longest chapter ever! Wow, I can't believe it! You should all feel special and loved. I want to hear from you! What do you think? The more I hear from you the more motivated I am to write, so say it loud and proud and tell me if you like this or not! **

**Love ya! **

**Sunni**


	17. Chapter 17

Just because I haven't had mentioned it for a while, I don't own anything but my laptop sadly. I'm not Veronica Roth, I'm Sunni.

Chapter 17

Four sits with the rest of the leaders, completely in shock by what he just saw in her fears. He was in three of them. She's apparently afraid of being with him intimately but she's also afraid to lose him. He doesn't know how to deal with this information. When the leaders all remove the wires connecting them to the simulation they all look at him.

"Is there something we should know, Four?" Emery asks him.

"It's not illegal to fall in love with an initiate," Lenny interjects.

"No, maybe it's not, but clearly some of her fears revolve around him, Lenny," Harley says.

"Even still, initiation is over and this girl got through faster than anyone else and has less fears than any of the other ones. That has nothing to do with Four, she's just good at working through her fears. That's what we need to focus on," Max tells them all. "Just answer one question, Four. Are you in love with her?"

Four sits for a long time thinking about everything he just saw and what the other leaders were saying. He looks into Max's eyes and nods, "Yes, I am."

"Well then, let's go and congratulate her on completing initiation," Max smiles.

The five leader get up and enter the fear landscape room where Tris is still kneeling on the floor with her hands covering her face. Four walks up to her slowly and touches his hand to her shoulder. She looks up and sees him and cowers slightly, then she looks around and seems to realize that she's out of the simulation and back in the cement room. She looks beyond Four toward the other leaders standing in the room behind him. She quickly gets to her feet and turns toward the group standin before her.

"Well done, Tris. The rankings will be announced in an hour at the celebration in the cafeteria. Until then, you can go and calm down for a while," one of the leaders that she doesn't know tells her. They all turn and walk out of the room, except for Four.

"Do you want to go back to my apartment for a while? I have to go over the rankings with the others, but I'll be there in a while."

"Yes, that would be great, thank you," Tris says and smiles slightly. Four hands her his key and she turns to walk past him. She turns around to look at him then lowers her eyes, "How much of that did you see?"

Four smiles at her, "We'll talk about it when I get there."

Just by that comment, she knows he saw the whole thing and it makes her nervous to know that he saw all of her fears, especially since he was in three of them. She turns and walks out of the cement room and down through the glass ceiling to where the members' apartments are.

* * *

Four walks to where the leaders are congregating, talking about the initiates and their scores throughout training.

"Four, you've been with the initiates throughout, what are your thoughts?" Emery asks.

"First of all," Max says, "let's start with their third round scores. Right now Tris is obviously in first, she only had seven fears and it only took her eight minutes and twelve seconds to get through, second is Uriah with eight fears and eight minutes and fifty-two seconds, then Marlene, Gabe, Will, Christina, Mike, Mackenzie, Pat, and Drew."

"Where were Tris and Uriah during the first and second rounds?" Lenny asks.

"Uriah was in first in the first round and second in the second round, but Lynn was first in the second round and she left which bumps Uriah up. Tris was sixth in the first round and first in the second round but with Edward and Peter gone that would bump her up to fourth," Four explains.

"Well, I think it's clear that the first position needs to go to either Tris or Uriah," Harley says. "What are we thinking here?"

"I think it's going to need to be Uriah in first and Tris in second," Lenny says. "He's consistently been in either first or second through the entire thing."

"But look at her numbers through stage two," Emery argues. "She got through her fears in half his time."

"Still, the first round has to factor into this and she struggled with the physical part for a while," Harley says.

"Four, what are your thoughts?" Lenny asks.

Four doesn't say a word, he goes over to the computer to calculate the numbers properly, "According to my calculations, Uriah would be in first and Tris is in second by only one point. According to this the rankings pan out like this," he turns the computer screen for the rest to see.

1. Uriah

2. Tris

3. Marlene

4. Will

5. Christina

6. Gabe

7. Mike

8. Mackenzie

9. Pat

10. Drew

11. Molly

12. Victor

"So that leaves us with one transfer and one Dauntless Born that are factionless," Lenny says.

"Well, looks good to me," Max says. "Time to go get ready for the celebration."

They all get up and part ways, but before Four can leave Max calls him back. "Four, I forgot to tell you, as a leader you have the right to one of the larger leaders' apartments if you want it. Think about it and let me know."

Four simply nods his head and leaves the glass ceiling to go back to his apartment where Tris is waiting.

* * *

While Tris sits in Tobias' apartment waiting for him, she thinks about her fears. The one thing that bothers her the most is that every fear that Drew was in he was smirking at her but he wasn't doing anything to harm her. What does that mean? She shakes her head, she's exhausted and her head hurts from the simulation. She closes her eyes on the loveseat and waits for Tobias to arrive.

_She stands in the middle of the Pit with the rest of Dauntless bustling around her like usual, but this doesn't feel normal. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Drew standing there staring at her with the same stupid smirk on his face that she's seen before. Seeing that smirk after what he did to her angers her completely. She decides that she's going to get to the bottom of what he's doing there and why he's smirking at her._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asks him.  
_

_"I'm just standing here," Drew says with the smirk still on his face._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"Because, you don't realize why all of this has happened to you, do you? Drew asks her._

_"What? Peter raping me? You and Al leaving?"_

_"First of all I didn't leave you with Peter like that. I was long gone before they even left the chasm. It was Al that left you knowing what Peter was going to do to you."_

_"You still left me. Why did all of this happen to me?"_

_"It's all been a test. Not a Dauntless test, but still a test of what you're made of and right now you're failing."_

_"What do you mean I'm failing?"_

_"You are letting what happened to you rule your feelings for Four. Your fear landscape was proof of that. You're afraid of being with him, of being intimate with him, but he's never done anything but be respectful to you and taken care of you. But you are still letting what happened rule your life, Peter is still winning. The longer you let him win the longer he will rule your life."_

_She looks at him in shock realizing that he's right. She's been cowering for a while now and even thought what happened to her is traumatic and she still has issues to work out, she has to deal with those feelings so she can move forward, otherwise Peter wins forever. She looks toward Drew, but he's disappeared. In his place, Tobias stands, smiling at her warmly. _

_"Where did you come from?" she asks._

_"What do you mean? I've been here all along. I've always been here and always will be as long as you want me to be. I told you that I've loved you since we were kids."_

_"But I'm a mess, how can you still love me? I'm damaged."_

_"No you're not," Tobias says. "You're perfect, and you're mine... Tris... Tris..."  
_

She opens her eyes to see Tobias standing over her smiling warmly at her.

"Hey," he says, "you must have fallen asleep."

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"Yep, everything's fine. We have about thirty minutes before we have to go to the cafeteria for the ceremony."

He pulls her up and wraps his arms around her, "All of the leaders know about our relationship since seeing your landscape. But's it's okay."

"Oh, you saw that didn't you?"

He nods but doesn't say anything. She looks down at the floor. Tobias takes her chin in is hand and makes her look up at him, "You know I would never force you to do anything, right? I mean that's not what this is all about."

She doesn't respond with words. She decided upon waking up from her dream that Drew was right, she's living in fear and she can't keep doing that. If she's going to make a life with him, then she has to find herself again. She's never been one to cower away from her fears and knowing that the men that did this to her are both dead, she needs to move forward. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips firmly to his. She doesn't waver or cower when he pulls her closer to him or even when he leads them to sit on the loveseat. He loves her and she knows it.

They spend the next half hour kissing and making out on the loveseat before the noise from the hallway makes them realize that their alone time is up and they have to go to the ceremony.


	18. Chapter 18

Tris sits with her friends while Tobias goes and sits with the other leaders. He smiles at her from across the room as Max speaks to the crowd.

"We started off this year with a group of initiates, we end with a slightly smaller group of new members. We are Dauntless, we believe in random acts of bravery and being brave in the face of adversity."

The room erupts in cheers and pounding. Max waits for silence to come before he speaks again.

"We also believe in standing up for those that can't and showing everyone that there is bravery in us all. Our initiates have proven that they are brave and our new members have proven that their bravery exceeds that of any other faction. Without further ado, here are their rankings.

1. Uriah

2. Tris

3. Marlene

4. Will

5. Christina

6. Gabe

7. Mike

8. Mackenzie

9. Pat

10. Drew

11. Molly

12. Victor

Uriah and Marlene hug tightly while Christina and Will kiss and hug also. Uriah turns to Tris, "Congratulations!"

"You too! First place, that's so awesome!" she smiles at him.

Uriah runs away toward the Dauntless born and Tris is left standing alone for a moment. Suddenly she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to Find Tobias standing behind her. She smiles and wraps her arms around him neck.

"You could have warned me that I did so well," she says.

"And ruin the surprise? I don't think so. You know, Uriah only beat you by one point," he tells her.

"Really?" she smiles.

"Yep, you were fantastic!" he says leaning down and kissing her.

"That's enough of that," a gruff voice booms from behind them. Four turns to see Zeke and Shauna coming up from behind them. "So, it's party time. We're headed back to my place for a more intimate party," Zeke says wiggling his eyebrows.

Four turns to Tris and smiles, "Do you want to go to Zeke's for a while?"

She thinks for a few moments, the last time she was at Zeke's for a party was when everything happened to her. She needs to get rid of this fear and fight it, just like she did in the landscape. This could be the perfect way to start over again and find herself again. "Sure, sounds fun," Tris says smiling.

"Cool, let's go!" Zeke says eagerly.

They all head down the hall toward Zeke's place. He opens the door and they all file into the room. It's just the normal eight of them, but they no longer have to try to get each other together, they are all already couples. But that could make things much more fun.

Just before Tris walks into Zeke's apartment, Drew comes up behind her and touches her shoulder. Four looks at him with contempt but Drew doesn't back down.

"I just wanted to congratulate her," Drew says without taking his eyes off of her.

"Well you just did," Four growls. "Now leave." He wraps his arms around her tighter, protecting her.

Tris looks at Drew and doesn't feel the fear she did when she looked at Peter or Al, when she looks at Drew she feels confused. "Is there something else, Drew?" she asks.

"Can I talk to you without your watch dog?"

Four scowls and pulls her tighter into his chest. She turns her head up to look at him, "Four, it's okay."

Four looks at her in shock but he knows that this is something that she has to do in order to move on. "I'll be just inside. One shout and I'll be here," he says while glaring at Drew. Four walks away into the apartment but doesn't shut the door.

Tris looks at Drew expectantly. "Well?" she asks.

"You know I wasn't part of what happened to you in that apartment, right?"

"Yes, I know that. What do you want, Drew?"

"Look I just wanted to make sure you knew..."

"No matter what Drew, you still helped him kidnap me. I don't know if I can forgive and forget that."

"No, I didn't. I walked in on it by accident. Al and Peter already had you bound and gagged. I came out of the dorms to see what was going on when I heard Al shout because you bit his hand. At that point Peter made me follow."

"Made you, he made you be a part of trying to scare me to death."

Drew looks down ashamed, "I know I'm weak. I'm not even sure how I didn't become factionless because I'm a coward. But now that I'm Dauntless, I don't want to be like that anymore and I figure that starts with trying to make things right with you."

"Look Drew, I know you didn't help him rape me. I know you weren't there for that. The other part, I'll have to think about. Right now we aren't friends, but I also won't ignore you either."

"Fine, that's good enough for me," he says and turns to walk away. "By the way, thanks Tris."

Tris turns around and sees Four standing in the doorway smirking at her. He walks out and pulls her into his arms. "I'm so proud of you. That was the bravest thing that I've ever seen."

She snickers, "How was that the bravest thing you've ever seen?"

"Because, you faced your fear head on and didn't hesitate. You were confronted with one of your fears in real life and you faced him and didn't back down and best of all, you were the bigger person."

She smiles, she didn't think she was brave, but apparently Tobias did.

"Are you ready to go in?"

She simply smiles and nods. He laces his fingers with hers and they walk into the apartment together.

"What was that all about?" Zeke asks coming up to Tris and Four.

"Just someone looking for forgiveness," Tris says.

"And did you give it to him?"

"Not forgiveness, but hot hatred either."

Zeke just looks at her surprised, "Well girl, you are a much better person than I am. I would have just punched him in the head and moved on."

"Come on," Zeke says grabbing Tris' arm to drag her and Four to the living room.

They all take places around the room, sitting on the couch, edge of the bed, bar stools, and wherever there is to sit.

"Anyone want a beer?" Zeke asks.

Four, Will, Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah all take one.

"How about you other ladies, anything to drink?"

"Not for me," Tris says, she won't be drinking for a long time.

"I'll take a beer too," Christina says.

Four sits on the couch next to Tris and pulls her next to him. She smiles shyly and he realizes that he's going to have to help her back out of her shell again. He kisses the top of her head as she leans into his side.

"Well, what are we doing here?" Uriah asks. "We could be out in the Pit with everyone else partying."

"If that's what you want to do, Uriah, then go right ahead. I thought a more intimate party would be more fun," Zeke says with a smirk.

"I was thinking we should play a game," Shauna says.

"Like what? Not truth or dare, I'm just not in the mood for that," Christina says. "We should play two truths and a lie."

"That's not fair, you're Candor," Uriah complains.

"I can't tell if its a lie if its written down. We each write down two truths and a lie on a piece of paper. We will put them into the center and read them aloud, that way I can't look at the person and tell if they're lying or not because we won't read our own paper."

"And what's the point of this game?" Marlene asks. "It sounds like a Candor game, not a Dauntless game."

"Just give it a try," Christina insists.

There is a collective 'fine' among all of the friends.

"Do you have paper, Zeke?" Christina asks.

He goes to retrieve the paper and pencils for everyone and passes them out so they can all write two truths and one lie on their paper.

"Alright, when everyone one is done, fold it and put your paper in the center. Then we will each take a slip of paper and read it aloud. If you get your own, put it back and get a new one," Christina says.

"This is so stupid," Shauna complains. "There seriously isn't anything else that we can do?"

"Shut-up and take a slip of paper," Christina commands.

Shauna huffs and takes the first paper from the center. She holds it out and reads it out loud.

"I have never been out of Dauntless.  
I don't like it when people are rude.  
I will never be able to like this game."

Christina snickers, "Now we have to decide what's a lie and what's the truth and who wrote it."

"I'd say the I've never been out of Dauntless is a lie," Will says.

Everyone pretty much just nods their heads in agreement. None of them are happy with this game.

"Alright, who wrote it?" Christina asks.

"I did," Marlene says. "And you were right, clearly we've all been out of Dauntless for one reason or another at some point."

"Alright who's next?" Christina commands.

"No one, I'm sorry Christina, but this is a stupid game. Can we come up with something else please?" Shauna complains.

"I'm sorry, but I agree. This isn't our kind of game," Uriah agrees.

"Fine, then one of you come up with something," Christina pouts.

"How about truth or dare. We always have fun with that," Tris says. Since her little conversation with Drew, she's feeling better. She doesn't feel as vulnerable, she feels stronger and more in control. She wants to go back to where things were headed before Peter, before Al. It's only been a week, but she desperately wants her life back, especially the life that she was trying to forge with Tobias.


	19. Chapter 19

**So I have 16000 views and 67 followers and 29 favorites. Thank you all so much for reading my story! As happy as this makes me, it is just more proof that I am still not the owner of these books because if I were, I'd have millions of views, and followers, and favorites. I'd also have tons of fangirls waiting with baited breath for my next installment, which I don't, but it's all good because I love you all anyway! haha I'm not Veronica, I'm Sunni... :)**

* * *

Everyone sits around in their circle on the floor to play truth or dare. Tris is nervous, but she knows that she has to do this to try to move on a bit. She just can't let Peter and Al win. They're both gone, and she's not. She can be brave, she can make herself be as strong as she needs to be.

"Truth or dare, Four," Zeke says cautiously.

"Dare," Four says firmly. He knows why Tris needs to do this, he saw her fears.

"I dare you to run into the pit without your shirt on, screaming 'look at my sexy chest'."

Four looks at Tris for her reaction. He doesn't want to do anything that will upset her. She gives him a reassuring smile and nods.

He gets up and takes off his shirt revealing his godlike chest, his back which is almost completely covered with tattoos, and her buff and muscular arms. She gets a little jealous thinking about the girls that are going to be staring at him, but she tries to suppress it.

He walks out of the apartment with Tris and Zeke in tow.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here for this," Zeke says to Tris.

"No, I need to do this," she says simply.

Zeke smirks a little. He takes her hand and leads her ahead of Four and down into the middle of the Pit. He insists this is where they'll get the best view, but there's something else going on that Tris doesn't know about.

Zeke places her in the middle of the Pit and backs away slightly. When Four comes into view Tris sees all of the girls in the Pit stop and stare at him. A couple of them even go up to him and try to talk to him, but he ignores them. To fulfill the dare, Four yells 'LOOK AT MY SEXY CHEST' twice while moving quickly to the middle of the Pit.

At this point, most of the girls and women have stopped and are staring at him. Tris looks around seeing all of the pretty Dauntless girls that are so willing to throw themselves at him, and she wonders why he chose her over all of them. She's so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't realize it when Four is standing in front of her smirking at her. She looks up at him surprised.

"Tris Prior," he shouts so everyone can hear, "I love you."

She looks shocked but manages a smile. Then he pulls her into him and wraps his big strong arms around her body and kisses her passionately in the middle of the chasm. She feels herself melt into his embrace. She's not usually one for public displays of affection, but right now, she doesn't even think about what's around her.

He pulls away from her and looks into her eyes. "I'm professing my love to the one and only girl that I've ever loved," he tells her. He picks her up into his arms and hugs her tight.

She decides that this is her chance to be bold, to be brave, to be dauntless. She stands on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. "I love you too, Four."

They both smile and move back toward Zeke's apartment. Zeke comes running up behind them and starts laughing. "Did you see all of those girls staring and then their faces when you shouted for them all to hear that you love her?"

"No, I was a little preoccupied with the face in front of me, not all of those faces around the Pit." Four quips.

"Well I saw them and a lot of them were pissed. Especially the three that came up to you and tried to talk to you. What did they say anyway?" Zeke asks.

Four looks down at Tris who is still wrapped in his arms. She looks up at him reassuringly but doesn't say a word. "They said they'd do anything to be with me," Four mumbles under his breath, but Zeke heard him.

"Damn man. I'm glad you're a one woman man and that you're in love with Tris, because those three skanks are bad news."

Tris smiles a little at what Zeke said. Four's a one woman man, and he's her man. But then she wonders why. Why her compared to those girls with the big boobs and tiny waists and perfect figures. Suddenly she's racked with nervousness. What if it's pity? What if it's the Florence Nightingale effect? He fell for her because he had to protect her. Could that be true? All of the sudden she starts to hyperventilate.

Four notices a change in her demeanor. He feels the heavyness of her body as she seems like she's suddenly been weighted down with something. He stops and looks at her. He can see the fear reflected in her eyes.

"Hey Zeke, go ahead. We'll catch up," Four says. Zeke doesn't question because he can see the look on Tris' face too.

Four drags her into his apartment, suddenly he's happy that he hasn't moved into the larger apartment yet. He closes the door behind him and pulls her to the loveseat.

"Tris, what's wrong?"

She just shakes her head, but her breathing is erratic. "Don't tell me nothing, Tris what happened? Are you upset that I told you I loved you in the middle of the pit?"

She shakes her head, "No, but why? Why do you love me? Those other girls, the ones that tried to talk to you, they were so pretty and curvy and..."

"Stop it right there. You are perfect. I'm not sure why you don't see it, but you are perfect. You are beautiful and strong and have the perfect amount of curves for me. It's not about looking like those girls look. They need to wear loads of makeup and tight clothes to get noticed. You don't need that. You are perfect without makeup and those clothes. When are you going to realize that I'm not that kind of guy?" he asks.

She stares at him and suddenly feels so guilty. He's never made her feel like anything less than perfect in his eyes. Even after everything with Peter and Al, the only thing she ever saw in his eyes was love and devotion. She shakes her head and looks at him sadly. "Tobias, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I'm so insecure. I don't know why I don't think I'm good enough."

He kisses the top of her head, "It is I that isn't good enough for you." He pauses for a few moments, "Do you want to go back, or do you want to stay here?"

She smiles, "Let's go back."

* * *

After three rounds of truth or dare, Tris is topless on Four's lap again, she lost her shirt when they asked her what her worst fear was, she didn't want to admit that Four was in her worst fear. Christina is down to her bra and underwear, she wasn't willing to tell them about her strangest fear or her reasons for leaving Candor. All four guys are shirtless, Four because he refused to tell them his name, Zeke because he refused to tell his worst fear, Uriah because he refused to kiss the first girl he saw in the hall, and Will because he refused to switch clothes with Christina. Shauna and Marlene are also both topless with Shauna refusing to run through the Pit in her underwear and Marlene also refusing to run through the Pit in her underwear, they thought it would be a good idea to dare them each to do it consecutively. Now Shauna is straddling Zeke's lap and Marlene and Uriah are in the bedroom doing seven minutes in heaven. No one has dared Four or Tris to do seven minutes because they're afraid of scaring her.

"Alright Four, Truth or dare," Uriah says as he comes out of the bedroom.

"Dare," he says firmly.

"I dare you to tell us your worst fear."

Four looks at Tris. He doesn't want to scare her, but the jeans are going to have to come off, leaving him in nothing but boxers with her on his lap. He hopes he can keep himself under control.

"Excuse me Tris," he says. She stands and he immediately loses his jeans. He sits back down so she can sit in his lap.

Tris' heart starts to hammer in her chest, not because she's worried about Tobias and something that he might do. She's worried about where her thoughts are going with him in nothing but boxers at this point. His body is perfect and this is the most she's ever seen of it. It makes her very nervous.

Four turns to Zeke, "Alright Zeke, truth or dare."

"Dare," he almost shouts.

"I dare you to run through the pit without your shirt on yelling, 'I am woman, hear me roar'," Four tells him.

Zeke snickers, "Alright, who's coming?"

"I'll go, but I'm putting on a shirt," Shauna says.

The two of them go out into the Pit. The rest of the group can hear Zeke shouting his special phrase and the laughter from the Pit. Zeke and Shauna return, both red faced and laughing.

"Christina, you know the question," Zeke says.

She looks annoyed because she's reached the point that she has to do whatever or she's going to be naked. She's brave, but she's not brave enough for that. She things for a moment and says, "Truth."

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've done?"

She thinks for a moment then her face starts to turn red, "Probably when I tripped and fell right in front of Will. When I started to get up, his crotch was right in my face."

Everyone snickers. She turns even more red and turns her attention to Tris, "Tris Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tris says.

"What's in Four's fear landscape? He acts all tough and mysterious, he's probably afraid of fuzzy bunnies and puppies."

Tris doesn't even hesitate. She would never tell anyone what she saw in his landscape. Suddenly she's happy she let Christina force her to buy lacy underwear, otherwise she'd be wearing her big gray ones from Abnegation. She sits back on Four's lap in nothing but her red bra and red lacy panties.

Four's feeling a little overwhelmed right now with her like this in his lap and he's in nothing but his boxers. He might have to end this game soon.

* * *

**Okay, so I have a question, with the rape and what's going on here, do you think I should change the rating? Things might just get a little hotter with everyone losing their clothes. I could tone it down a bit or I could change the rating. You tell me what you think. I don't want to upset anyone. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Well ladies and gentlemen (not that there are any gentlemen on here) I think I'm going to leave the rating and just warn you that there are seriously questionable things in this story. I probably should have warned you before Peter got his hands on Tris, but sorry I didn't think about it and someone else questioned my rating. If you totally disagree with this decision, please don't hesitate to tell me and I'll reconsider. I don't think I described anything in too much detail, where your imagination take you, I can't control that so whatever. ;p Just based on this A/N you can see I'm not the owner of these fine books, because if I were, I wouldn't have to ask your opinions about these things. I'd be paying someone to give me their opinion. Speaking of the Divergent series, I'm so excited about the alternating POV's I can barely control myself. How am I supposed to wait until October22 for this book to come out? I'm also super excited about the Sea of Monsters movie coming out in 2 weeks. I can't wait. Anyway, done with my ramble and on to the story.**

* * *

Four sits with Tris in his lap. He has his hands on the floor supporting him as he leans back making as little contact with her bare skin as possible. He begins to think of everything he can to not think about her in her cherry red lace bra and panties. 'How can this be happening to me right now?' he thinks to himself. He's supposed to have complete emotional control over himself, so why does Tris in her underwear turn him into jello. She doesn't move provocatively, but her sitting here is making his breathing labored and causing changes in his body that he can't seem to control.

'Damn Four, control yourself. You don't want to scare her,' he thinks. But then he looks at her alabaster skin and blond hair cascading down her smooth, flawless back. 'Damn, I've got to stop this,' he thinks. 'I can't let my body do this, she's beautiful and she's perfect, but I can't lose control. She's been through too much.' He's so preoccupied with his thoughts that he doesn't hear when Tris challenges Christina.

"Christina, truth or dare," Tris says. She's annoyed because now shes sitting here in her underwear and all of the sudden Tobias won't touch her. She's almost sad that he's being so distant, sitting back with his hands behind him propping him up. Before he wrapped his arms around her waist, she doesn't understand what's changed.

"Truth," Christina says almost nervously.

"What is your funniest fear?"

"Wait, someone already asked me that," Christina argues, "that's how I lost either my pants or shirt."

"No, someone asked for your strangest. I'm asking for your funniest."

"How are fears funny, Tris," Christina argues, trying to get herself out of this.

"Which one would others think is funny?"

Christina scowls, Tris already knows the answer to this and she's going to force her to tell, "Fine, moths. I'm afraid of moths."

Everyone in the room erupts into laughter at the thought of someone being afraid of moths.

"It wasn't just one moth, it was thousands. Tell 'em Four."

He chuckles, his chest shaking, "It was a lot of moths." He admits through laughter but he quickly tries to compose himself because the more Tris' body shakes from her laughter, the harder it is for him to control his body. This is the most difficult thing he's ever done. He can't let her feel the changes that are occurring in his lap at this moment. It would terrify her and it would be incredibly embarrassing. But Tris' laughter is intoxicating and he can't help but sit up and wrap his arms around her.

When Four finally puts his arms around her, she suddenly realizes why he was keeping his distance. She can feel a slight bulge just under her butt. It scares her a little but it also sends a bolt of excitement through her. He wasn't keeping his distance because he was disappointed with what he saw, he likes what he saw but was trying to hid it from her. When he starts to pull away again, she gently guides his arms around her waist and doesn't let him go.

"Tris, truth or dare," Christina says. Now this is a challenge. Christina was forced to do something that she didn't want to, so now she going to get her back.

Tris thinks about this for a few moments, if they ask a truth about Tobias, she can't answer, but she also is out of clothes, she has no choice but to do a "Dare."

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Four."

Tris' heart leaps a little. They've never been this close and done anything like that in so little clothes.

"Fine," she says and starts to get up. But Tobias stops her. He wraps her in his arms and stands with her in his arms, covering anything that might be popping up.

He carries her into the bedroom and closes the door with his foot. He carries her to the bed and sets her down gently. "We don't have to do anything Tris. This isn't about Christina and her dare."

Tris smiles at how sweet he is. But she's tired of being afraid. She's not ready to give him everything, but she wants to let him know that she loves him and is still attracted to him, even if she's afraid. She moves closer to him and kisses him sweetly at first. He places his hands on her shoulders and kisses her back. But then something in her takes over. The need to know that she's not just an object that someone can take. The need to know that someone actually wants her, needs her because they love her. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. His hands slide down her spine and one gets caught on her bra strap and the other continues to the small of her back. Both of his hands are spread one between her shoulder blades above her bra strap and the other in the middle of her back, pulling her close and holding her tight . When she feels his hands sliding down her back gently she gets bold and turns her body to straddle his lap.

This causes him to gasp just a little. He's not really controlling himself very well right now and he's afraid that if she feels that, she will get scared. To his surprise, she doesn't shy away from him, she just pulls herself closer to him and tightens the grip on his neck. He runs his tongue along her lip and she opens her mouth just enough to all him to massage her tongue with his. This is the most intimate they've ever been.

Suddenly there's a noise outside of the door and someone is trying to open it. But without Tobias even realizing what she did, Tris locked the door before he closed it. They are locked in this room together and their friends can't get in.

"You two better not be doing anything on my bed," Zeke shouts.

This causes them both to pull away from one another and give a breathless laugh. Then Tobias looks into her eyes to try to read what's going on in her head.

"What are you doing?" he asks her quietly.

"I'm refusing to let some slimeball rule my life. He fed off of my fear, I refuse to be afraid anymore," she tells him and then kisses him again. "We should either go back out to the game, or maybe we should quit for tonight, what do you think?"

"Maybe the game's over for tonight, but right now I don't think I'd be a good idea for me to leave this room."

She smirks at him. It's only because she can feel the bulge against her thigh that she even understands why. Otherwise she'd probably be clueless. "I'll get our clothes."

She stands and walks over to the door. He's shocked at her sudden confidence. She's never been someone who could walk confidently in normal clothes, let alone what she's wearing. When she opens the door, she hits Zeke and Uriah in the face.

"Ow, damn girl," Zeke complains.

"Well if you weren't being such a creeper and listening at the door," Tris argues.

She walks across the room and gathers their clothes, "Four and I are done playing for tonight." She says this with a smile and returns to the bedroom where Tobias is waiting for her. He's calmed down greatly and is sitting there waiting for his clothes.

They both get dressed and hand in hand, leave.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Four and Tris leave Zeke's apartment together, not bothering to listen to their friends' complaints. They move together through the empty halls until they reach the point where she can leave him and go to the dorms or they can proceed together to Four's apartment. Tris doesn't say anything, she just looks to him expectantly. She's not going to invite herself to his apartment, but if he wants her to go there, she's willing to go.

"Do you have to go back to the dorms tonight?" he asks her. "You could spend the night in my room, I miss you being there."

"No, I don't need to go back," she says firmly. If she's going to conquer any of her fears, she's going to have to do it with Tobias.

He smiles and pulls her toward his room. "I was offered a new room where the leaders live. Those rooms are much bigger."

"Are you going to take one of them?" she asks.

"I guess so," he says. He stops in front of his door and unlocks it. He pushes it open and moves to the side to allow Tris to enter first.

She walks toward the loveseat and sits down waiting for him to come sit with her. He stands by the closed door and looks across the room at her. She's not sure what's going on in his head, but his look kind of makes her nervous.

"What are you doing?" she asks after a few moments of their silent staring contest.

"I was just thinking," he begins as he stalks toward her slowly, "you haven't been given an apartment yet."

"No, that's tomorrow, along with choosing my job and whatever else we have to do."

"What job are you planning to chose?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking I could be a ambassador to the other factions. As a transfer I thought that was something I could be good at. I've also considered leader in training, but I know that's what Uriah wants so I probably won't get that."

"Have you considered training the initiates? It's only one month out of the year, but I think it's something that you'd be good at."

"I don't know, maybe. Would I..."

"Would you train with me? Yes, I could probably arrange that if that's what you wanted to do."

"I'll think about it," she smiles.

"As for apartments, were you going to share with someone or where you going to get your own?"

"I guess it depends on the job. I mean ambassador is a government job so I figured those apartments would be different than say if I wanted to be a tattoo artist or something."

"Yes, you're right, they would be different. Would you consider sharing an apartment with someone?"

"Sure, why not? I mean it would have to depend on who it is but..." then realization hits her. 'Is he asking me to move in with him?' she wonders to herself. She looks at him carefully as he stares into her eyes. It seems he's trying to read her emotions or her desires.

"Is there something that you're trying to ask me, Tobias?"

He smiles shyly, "Maybe. Just trying to gauge your feelings about living with maybe me?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Look, if I take a leader's apartment, they're huge. There's usually at least 2 bedrooms if not more. We could live in the same apartment but have separate rooms if you wanted. Or..."

"Or, we could just share a bed," she says boldly.

He looks slightly taken aback. He wasn't quite expecting her to say that. "You would want to sleep in the same bed as me?"

"Sure, why not? But that doesn't mean I'm definitely moving in with you. I need to think about this. I mean, I've never lived on my own, maybe it's something that I should experience."

"That's why I suggested the separate bedrooms. You don't have to have an entire apartment to yourself to have your own space."

She understands where he's coming from, but she wants to live with him and share his bed and everything else with him. She just doesn't want to tell him that yet. "I'll think about it," is all she says about that.

They sit silently for a few more minutes before Tris breaks the silence again, "So what are we going to do? It's still kind of early."

"We could go lie down and watch a movie or something."

She nods and stands. He takes her hand and stands with her. Together they move to the bed. Tris sits on the edge while Tobias looks through the movies that he has. "They're all old," he says. "Do you like horror movies?"

"I don't know, I've never actually watched a movie before. Abnegation born, remember?"

He smirks at her, she's so a part of his life that he sometimes forgets that she hasn't been here with him all along. "I was thinking of watching Scream. It's really old, but I love it. Its about this girl who's terrorized by a man in a costume who kills everyone around her."

"Okay, I can't guarantee if I'll like it or not, but I'll give it a try," she says without wavering. She's not sure what's so fun about being scared, but she's Dauntless and she's got to be willing to try new things.

"There are actually like 4 or 5 of these movies, we could have a movie marathon," he explains.

"Let's see if I can get through the first one before I commit to watching more."

He snickers and starts the movie.

They sit on the bed together as the movie starts. Tobias on one side and Tris on the other. By the time the first two people are murdered, she's moved closer to him and his hiding her face in his shoulder. He smirks to himself a little. He's never actually watched a horror movie with someone who's never watched one before. Even when he was in Abnegation, he would watch these movies when Marcus wasn't around. It would have been considered selfish, but at the time he didn't care, it was his small act of rebellion against an abusive father.

They continue to watch, Tris cuddled into his side, his arm around her shoulders. She jumps and hides her face in his chest during the scary parts, but she also has a look of pure delight on her face, like being scared is the greatest thing she's ever felt.

By the end of the movie, she's sitting with her head propped on his shoulder and his hand resting at her waist.

"Well? What did you think?" he asks her.

She smiles, "I've never seen anything or felt anything like that. It was like an adrenaline rush without having do actually do anything. Maybe that marathon you were talking about wouldn't be so bad."

Tobias smiles at her, "Definitely, but probably not tonight, it's late and you have to get up early to choose your job and I have to be there to oversee the initiates getting their jobs."

"That's your job? Why were you asking what I wanted to do?"

"Just curious I guess. You'll get to be whatever it is you want." He begins to get up out of the bed. He leans in and kisses her forehead.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"To the chair, why?"

She shakes her head, "Can you stay here? After that movie, I'm not sure I want to sleep alone."

He smiles at her and lays back down with her. She props her head on his shoulder and curls into his side. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close to his side. He kisses the top of her head again. "Good night Tris."

"Good night, Tobias."


	22. Chapter 22

**So here I am again. I should be doing other things, but I'm not. That's alright though, It's all good.**

Chapter 22

Tris wakes in the morning, wrapped in Tobias' arms and for the first time since Peter she actually feels safe. Her heart isn't hammering in her chest, her stomach isn't doing flip flops, and she isn't second guessing his intentions. Last night almost felt like it did before the thing with Peter happened, when they were getting to know each other and starting to really find something special together. Peter ruined that when he took something that didn't belong to him.

She looks at the man sleeping next to her and she feels a bit stronger. She still doesn't trust most men right now, but Tobias, she trusts. She knows he wouldn't do something that would harm her, he wouldn't hurt her for anything. She continues to watch him sleep, he looks so much younger than he does when he's awake. He looks like the 18 year old that he is instead of someone that's so much older. She thinks about their conversation last night and remembers his question. She smiles slightly remembering that he asked her to move in with him into his new apartment. But is that what she wants or does she want to live alone? She's never been independent before, that might be something she needs to do before she can commit to Tobias fully.

She untangles herself from his arms and slowly moves from the bed and toward the bathroom. Since she's spent so much time in this room for one reason or another, she's accumulated some clothing here. She showers and changes and when she reenters the bedroom, she finds Tobias sitting on the edge of the bed smiling with breakfast sitting there in front of him.

"I thought you might be hungry," he tells her as she moves across the room.

Tobias can't help but to take in her beauty as she emerges from the bathroom. She's wearing tight black jeans and a tight black sweater that clings to her body. Her wet hair cascades down her right shoulder in a tangled jumble from being towel dried. She runs her finger through it, trying to tame the mess. She smiles at him when she sees him sitting there with food and quickly moves across the room toward him.

"So, how'd you sleep?" he asks her.

"I slept really well actually, no nightmares. It was fantastic."

"Good," he says. "Eat quickly, we have to be in the glass ceiling in twenty minutes for you to pick your job. Have you given anymore thought to your living situation?"

She takes a deep breath, she's thought a lot about this. It occupied her thoughts the entire time she was in the shower. She nods but is afraid to make eye contact with him. She doesn't want him to think that she doesn't want to live with him, but right now she feels like she has to live alone for a while so that she can be more independent before she allows herself to become dependent on anyone else.

"Tris, whatever it is, it's fine. I'm not going to be upset if you don't want to live with me," he tells her gently.

She looks up at him to see if there's hurt or anger in his eyes, she doesn't see either of those things, just anxiety. "I think, for now, that I want to live alone. I just feel like I need to find my confidence in my ability to take care of myself again. I can't do that if you're taking care of me."

He nods, "I understand." He feels disappointed, but he understands where she's coming from and just nods.

She moves toward him and sits next to him on the bed, "It doesn't mean forever, just for now."

He smiles at her, "Alright. Well let me get ready and we'll go so you can go pick your job and get your apartment assignment."

* * *

Four walks into Max's office to get his instructions for today.

"Four, I need you to assign the initiates jobs, then based on those jobs give them their apartments. Let them know they start training for their new jobs bright and early Monday morning. I also need to know what you're going to do about your apartment."

"I'll take the leader's apartment. I'm sure my old one could go to someone else."

"Yes, it could. I'm happy to hear about your decision. After today, you can also have until Monday morning to prepare and move. Then on Monday, which ever initiate chooses to work in the control room, I'm going to need you to train them for a few days, but I still want you overseeing everything in there. I want eyes and ears on our security. I have a feeling that whatever Eric was doing here for Jeanine didn't stop when he became factionless."

Four nods, "I understand." He turns out of the room, not at all surprised by Max's worry. He moves to the room where the initiates are waiting to choose their jobs.

"Hello everyone, we are here to choose your new jobs as Dauntless. As it has been explained, you will choose by your ranking. These are the jobs that are available in the Dauntless compound.

1. Leader in training

2. Ambassador

3. Control Room

4. Control Room

5. Nurse

6. Cook

7. Tattoo Artist

8. Fence Guard

9. Fence Guard

10. Fence Guard

"First to choose is Uriah," Four announces.

"I want to be a leader in training," Uriah announces.

"Tris," Four says.

"Ambassador. Could I also help train initiates?"

"Oh yeah, I want to help do that too," Uriah exclaims.

"Yes, I'll write you both down to help train initiates. In that case one of you will work with Lauren and the other with me."

"Marlene, your next."

"I want to be a nurse."

"Will."

"Control Room."

"Christina."

"Tattoo Artist."

"Gabe."

"I'm going to do the control room."

"Mike."

"Cook, I can't wait to learn how to make cake!"

All of the new members giggle at his remark. That would be the highlight for anyone learning to cook in Dauntless, making the cake.

Four turns to the last three, "Mackenzie, Pat, and Drew, that leaves you three as fence guards. You will go out to the fence Sunday night so you are ready for Monday morning. They will have quarters prepared for you to live in. The rest of you have to report to your new positions Monday morning. Uriah and Tris, since you have government jobs, you'll report directly to Max for instructions. Will and Gabe, you'll go to the control room where I'll be teaching you the ins and outs of that job. The rest of you will just report to your respective jobs."

Four pauses and walks across the room to the envelopes with apartment information. "Now for apartments. I'll hand you a packet and you can go to your apartment and check things out. You have the weekend to pack and move. Those with government jobs, your apartments will up here in this building. The rest of you, your apartments will be found just off of the Pit."

He hands everyone their packets and immediately they all open them to see where they are.

"Tris, where's your apartment?" Christina asks. "I'm right down by Zeke I think."

Tris opens her packet, "I'm up here in this building. I guess since I'm ambassador."

"After we get moved in, you have to let me come up to visit."

"Absolutely," Tris smiles. She looks to Uriah, "What number do you have?"

"I'm in number 43, what about you?"

"I'm in number 39," she tells him.

"You want to go check them out?"

She and Uriah get up and move to where the apartments are. Neither of them notice that Four is right behind them.

"So Tris, are you living alone or are you moving in with Four?"

"I'm living alone for a while."

"Well, here I am. Number 43. It looks like you're just a couple doors down. Well that's good if either of us ever needs something."

Tris smiles, "See you later Uriah." She walks down the hall to her door and turns to look down the hall and sees Four standing next to Uriah's door. He smiles at her and walks toward her.

"So 39?" he asks with a smirk.

"Yep, where's yours?"

"I'm in 40. I wanted to show you something though." He takes her hand and leads her into his room instead of hers. He walks to what looks like a closet door and opens it. On the other side of his door is another door that's locked. "Use your key and see if it works."

She puts her key in this lock and it opens the door. She looks at him surprised. "Apparently they used to do this in some places a long time ago. Many of these apartments are linked like this, but the doors can only be unlocked from the inside or with the key."

"So our apartments are linked?" she says with a smile.

"Yes, but you can keep it locked. I won't be able to get in. But I wanted you to know, that I won't be locking my end. That way if you need something or if somethings wrong you can get here."

She looks at him surprised. It is a really sweet gesture. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight.

After a few moments, Four pulls back from her and looks at her, "Don't you want to go in and see it?"

She nods enthusiastically and pushes the door open from inside of Four's apartment. She walks in surprised to see her bag sitting in the middle of the room. It's completely furnished and looks like it's been freshly painted. She turns around and looks at Four surprised.

"How is... How...?"

"I went down and gathered your bag for you just after you left this morning. I had it furnished for you when I had mine done, I hope you like it."

"Are you kidding? I love this. It's amazing. But what am I going to do with the next two days?"

"Hopefully spend them with me. I also have the weekend off to do what I need to do."

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him gently. "Thank you."

* * *

**I gotta complain for a minute. I read something on Twitter yesterday about how in the movie they really aren't acknowledging age, but that Four is more of a 24-25 year old and not an 18 year old. If that's the case I hope they are making Tris seem older too or that'll be way too creepy for them to get together. **


	23. Chapter 23

Monday morning Tris wakes to the sound of knocking on the door between hers and Tobias' room. Over the past two days she's loved knowing that she's not alone, but she has her own space. It's given her time to think about the events of her life and to try to start to heal.

On Saturday, she woke early and made them breakfast. Just to test if the door on his end was really open, she went in uninvited to take him breakfast. She mistakenly walked in on him wrapped in a towel getting ready to get dressed. She was mesmerized by his perfection, but completely embarrassed also. She quickly excused herself from the room and went into his kitchen with the food and to calm herself down.

On Sunday she made breakfast for the two of them again, but this time she just opened the door and yelled into his apartment to invite him over to her apartment when he was ready.

Today, she finds herself waking to the sound of his knock on her locked door. She's not sure why she's keeping her side locked, she trusts Tobias, but she feels compelled to lock it every single night before she goes to bed.

She moves across the room and unlocks the door. Standing in front of her is a smiling Tobias with muffins and juice. "Thought I'd bring you breakfast this morning since it's your first day of work."

She steps aside so he can come in. "Let me run in and get ready, I'll be right back," she tells him. She goes into her room and puts on a nice pair of black jeans and a pretty long sleeve black top that cuts across her shoulders and reveals her tattoos that Christina made her buy. She takes her hair out of the braid that she put it in after her shower last night and runs her fingers through the waves. Since she's starting such an important job, Christina convinced her that she needed to learn how to put on some makeup, so she does what Christina taught her and emerges from her room.

Tobias sits on her couch with the food on the coffee table and his head leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed. He doesn't hear her come out of her room until she walks across the hard wood floor in her Doc Martens. He looks up to find this completely transformed girl standing before him. When he met her she wore baggy gray clothes, when she transferred she traded the gray for black, but her clothes remained baggy and unflattering. Now she wears tight black jeans and a tight shirt that show off all of her curves. The curves that she insisted she didn't have. She wears makeup that enhances her natural beauty that she insisted wasn't there. It amazes him that the transformation not only shows her moving from Abnegation to Dauntless it also show her evolution into a confident woman.

He sits and stares at her for longer than he realized. She snaps him out of his stupor when she speaks to him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She's suddenly very self-conscious about how she looks. She wanted to look nice for her first day at her new job, but Tobias just stares at her with a dumb look on his face.

"Sorry, you just look... beautiful," he says standing and closing the distance between the two of them. He leans in and gently kisses her cheek. "Come on, we need to eat. I have to get to the control room to train Will and Gabe. You'll be meeting Sage and Lenny in the offices downstairs by the control room. Lenny is the leader that oversees the ambassadors but Sage is in charge of them. Sage will be the one to give you your assignments."

"So does that make you in charge of security?"

"Actually yes, I'm in charge of the security of the city and our compound. I've started making a bunch of changes already since Max put me in charge of security to make things better and more secure."

She quickly eats her chocolate chip muffin and drinks her juice. Her heart is hammering as she and Tobias walk toward the offices and the control room. He leans in and kisses her, "I'll see you at lunch, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

Tobias turns and opens the control room door to wait for Will and Gabe and Tris walks over to the next door and knocks.

"Come in," a voice shouts. "Tris, good to see you again. Congratulations," Lenny says smiling.

"Hello," she says shaking Lenny's hand.

"Tris, this is Sage, hey's going to be overseeing you as an ambassador."

She turns and shakes Sage's hand. He's a very handsome man, maybe 19 or 20 years old with shoulder length wavy dark brown hair, dark brown sleepy eyes and a firm square jaw with a cleft in his chin. Everything about his face is perfectly proportional, and extremely handsome. He's slightly shorter than Tobias, maybe six feet tall and is very muscular. He wears a tight black tee shirt that shows every muscle in his arms and chest and baggy black cargo pants.

Sage smiles at Tris warmly, "It's nice to meet you Tris. I'll be showing you the ropes over the next few weeks. I'll explain things here and then you will shadow me at several different faction meetings. After about two weeks, I'll shadow you during the meetings to make sure you're okay and doing things properly. After about a month you'll be out on your own."

"Okay," Tris says nervously. She looks into his warm brown eyes and gets lost for a moment. 'What is my problem, this guy isn't anything compared to Tobias,' she thinks to herself. But then she looks at him and his smile and her heart starts to hammer in her chest. 'Oh god, I've got to stop this,' she think.

"Well, thanks Lenny. I'm going to show our new ambassador to her office and then we're going to go over the ins and outs of being an ambassador," Sage says.

"Have fun Tris. And if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Sage leads the way out of Lenny's office. He can't help but notice how beautiful this girl is. He doesn't know anything about her, but he can't wait to learn about her. Especially the part about if she has a boyfriend or not. He leads her silently through where the leader's offices are located and he begins to point out each leader's office and what they do.

"You've seen Lenny's office. He's in charge of the ambassadors and relations between Dauntless and the other factions." He points to his left, "This is Harley's office, she's in charge of the Dauntless guards, their schedules, and their living conditions. Along with the guards at the gate, there are also guards here in Dauntless and around the city. The office next to hers is Emery's office, she's in charge of all of the shops, the cafeteria, and ensuring that we have everything we need here in Dauntless to ensure our survival. She also works closely with Abnegation and Amity for food distribution. Harley works with them also because there's always guards around for the food distribution, just in case. This next office," he says gesturing to the office across the hall, "belongs to Four. He's in charge of training initiates and the complete security of the entire city. Harley answers to him when it comes to the security of the gate. He's basically second in command behind Max and he's our newest leader. I don't know if you've met him, but he's pretty intimidating."

Tris smirks a little as she listens to the way he talks about Tobias like he's some kind of really scary guy. Sage doesn't notice because he just continues to walk ahead of Tris while describing these things.

"Finally this is Max's office and he's oversees everything. He's kind of the leader of the leaders here in Dauntless. Now if you'll follow me," he walk down a corridor that's not far from Tobias' office, "These are the ambassadors' offices and the leader in training will also have space here."

He pushes open a door and leads the way into a small office. It has a desk, chair, three file cabinets, and a book case. He turns to Tris and smiles at her, "This will be your office. There are now four ambassadors from Dauntless including you. Me, Seth, Hope, you. Lenny suggested that it might be good to have each of us focus on one faction since there are now four of us. So we're going to have a meeting with the five leaders, the leader in training, and the four of us in about two hours to discuss that. Do you have any questions so far?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good, so first of all since we're going to be working together I thought it would be good for the four of us to get together and get to know each other. We're going to go over to the conference room, Hope and Seth should already be there waiting."

She follows him down the hall silently. She enters the room with him and there sits a man and woman. The man is in his late twenties to early thirties. He has short auburn hair and bright green eyes the color of grass. He's shorter than Sage, but he's stocky and very muscular. He has tattoos up both of his arms and a piercing in his eyebrow. Hope is almost as tall as Seth, so she's quite tall for a girl. She has cherry red hair with black streaks, piercings in both eyebrows, in her cheek, and about ten circling each ear. She's about twenty-five years old, she has icy blue eyes and she's quite pretty.

"Tris, this is Hope and Seth," Sage tells her.

"Nice to meet you," Tris says shaking both of their hands and sitting down at the table.

"So you're an Abnegation transfer?" Hope asks.

"Yes, I am."

"And you finished second?"

Tris smiles, "Yes."

They all look surprised but nod their heads acknowledging her status.

"Well, I guess I'll start. Like Sage said, my name is Hope. I'm an Amity transfer from about seven years ago. I'm married to Seth here and we have two kids."

"I'm Seth and I'm a Dauntless born. It's been a long time since I had initiation but the rest Hope told you," he says with a snicker.

"Sage, I'm an Erudite transfer from four years ago. I'm single, so no kids, wife, or whatever," he tells her.

"So what about you Tris? Friends, boyfriends?" Hope asks.

"Well Uriah, the leader in training, is one of my best friends and my best friend Christina is training to be a tattoo artist."

"What about boyfriends?" Hope pushes. "Gotta know if I get to play matchmaker or not."

"Hope, stop," Seth tells her. She shoots him a glare and turns back to Tris expectantly.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend."

"What's his name? Maybe we'll know him," Sage says with almost a deflated look to him.

"Four," Tris says shyly. "Four's my boyfriend."

All three of them look at her in total shock.

"Leader Four? That scary dude with only four fears? He's your boyfriend?" Hope asks.

Tris snickers a little, "Yeah, we obviously met during initiation and well, started dating."

"So you haven't been dating long then?" Sage asks.

"I guess not, about three weeks or so, it was just after the second round of initiation."

They sit and talk together for a little while longer. Her coworkers asking her questions about Four and trying to get her to divulge personal information about him and about their relationship.

After a while Lenny, Emery, and Harley all walk into the room. "We are meeting in here, right?" Emery asks.

"Yes, we were just getting to know Tris," Sage says. At that moment Max and Four enter the conference room. Four smiles at Tris and Sage immediately notices this exchange, and it upsets him.

"Well Tris, you've me and Max and of course you know Four," Lenny says. "This is Harley and that's Emery."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Tris says acknowledging the two female leaders.

"We're here to discuss how we're going to distribute the work among the ambassadors. With four of them, I thought it would be best to put one in charge of each faction. Do any of you have objection to this?" Lenny asks.

No one responds. "Good, so here's my thinking. We have Sage do Erudite, Hope do Amity, Tris do Abnegation, and Seth do Candor. Since the former three are transfers from those factions I thought it would give them an upper hand at understanding the customs and beliefs of those factions making it easier to work with each faction."

Max turns to Four. He knows that Four might have a problem with this setup. He knows what Marcus did to Four and he doesn't know if Tris will be able to handle Marcus. "What do you think?" Max asks Four directly.

"I think it's a really good idea. If they are each willing to return to their old factions periodically in this capacity."

Four looks directly at Tris to try to read her feelings on this. He didn't want to say no because he knows that she would get angry with him if she thought he was trying to protect her from something.

"Hope what do you think?" Lenny asks.

"It's fine with me," Hope says.

"Seth?"

"Fine, I hate Candor smartmouths but I'll deal."

"Sage?"

"I guess it's fine."

"Tris?"

"It's fine with me. But will it be a problem that my father is a leader?"

"No, that's actually why we thought this would be a good idea. We're hoping you'll be able to bridge the issues between Abnegation and Dauntless."

"I don't know if I'll be able to do that. He wasn't happy when I transferred."

"Tris, you'll find that he'll be able to put that aside and do the job that needs done," Max explains.

"Then it's fine with me."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all of the reviews and likes and favorites. I'm happy that you like my story. Anyway, I did want to say that I do know that the actress that is playing Tris is 21, but if they have her playing a 16 year old, that would just be weird against his 24. If they don't bring up their ages at all then I guess no one will notice. I just hope that they don't change the movie so much that it's completely different from the book. I think that happened with the first Percy Jackson movie. It was so different than the movie that it was almost disappointing. Aaannnyyy wayyyy... I'll stop whining about this now. But I'm like totally obsessed.**

* * *

"Alright, it's settled then," Max says standing. "It's lunch time, I suggest we all go to the cafeteria and eat. Work will still be here when we return." Max pauses for a moment, "Four, who's in the control room with the trainees?"

"Zeke is there now. After lunch I'll go back and see what's happening."

Max nods, he turns and leaves with Harley, Emery, and Lenny in tow. Four stands looking at Tris, "We still having lunch?"

She smiles, "Absolutely."

"So it's true then?" Hope asks.

"What's true?" Four asks coldly.

"You two are really together?" Seth asks.

Four scowls at both of them, "Is there a problem?"

The both shake their heads furiously. "No... No... It just... I mean..." Hope stumbles over her words.

"Four stop," Tris smirks. "Yes, it's true. You are welcome to join us for lunch if you want."

Four looks at her but doesn't say anything, he's insistent upon keeping up his unapproachable demeanor to others.

"No thanks," Seth says. "We go home during lunch to eat with the kids."

"Okay, how about you, Sage?"

Sage smiles warmly at Tris, "I'd like that."

Four noticed that Sage was looking at her through the meeting and the fact that he's going to eat lunch with them now kind of annoy him. He's not sure if there's something he needs to worry about, but he knows he needs to keep his eyes on him.

Four takes Tris' hand and leads her from the room and down through the glass ceiling. "So, how is it so far?" he asks her.

"I don't really know yet. I've been shown where all of the leaders' offices are and what they do. I've been shown my office, met my coworkers, and been assigned a faction, that's about it."

Four turns to Sage, "Did you not explain what the role of the ambassador was?"

"No, we haven't gotten that far. We will be working together for the rest of the week, she will learn everything she needs to know. I won't leave her alone until I'm sure she's ready," Sage says almost defiantly.

Four scowls but doesn't say anything. He pulls Tris closer to his side and they descend the the paths that lead down to the Pit.

"So Tris," Sage starts, "what made you want to be an ambassador?"

"I don't know. I just thought that being a transfer I could be good at it," she explains.

Sage nods his head, "You know, you're kind of... different. You don't sound like an Abnegation or a Dauntless when you speak. You almost sound... Erudite. Really intelligent. Are you sure you didn't choose the wrong faction?"

Four tightens his grip on her as almost a warning for her to be careful about how she answers this question. Tris gets the hint.

"Believe me, I'm definitely not Erudite. I just tend to think before I speak, an old Abnegation habit. Kind of like your Erudite habit of trying to analyze things like you're doing now," she says the last part with sarcasm. It comes out almost cruel, but she wants to put a stop to this line of questioning.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I didn't mean to offend you. It was meant as a compliment. It's not often that you meet many Dauntless that actually think before they speak," Sage tries to fix the situation. "Hell, some Dauntless just scowl and don't speak at all, right Four?"

Four narrows his eyes at this man who is obviously trying to win favor with Tris. "I speak when I find someone worthy to speak to," he says quietly.

Tris squeezes his hand and smiles up at him. Four leans in and kisses the top of her head in response. They three of them enter the cafeteria silently. "I'll get your food, do you want the usual?" Four asks Tris.

"Yeah, that would be great," she says and goes to sit with their friends.

Sage follows Four to the counter to get food. Before they get there though, Four turns and gives Sage a hard look. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" Sage asks with a smirk.

"I know you have some kind of crush on Tris. You need to back off," Four growls.

"I'll back off when she tells me to back off. You can't tell her who to be friends with." Sage pushes past Four and goes to get his food. He smirks to himself, happy to elicit such a reaction. That means that his efforts to get her to notice him aren't going completely unnoticed.

Four gets his and Tris' food and returns to their table with Sage coming up behind him. Four sits next to Tris and Sage sits directly across from her.

"Who are you?" Christina asks Sage.

"I'm Sage. I'm training Tris to be an ambassador, who are you?"

Christina narrows her eyes, "I'm Tris' best friend, Christina. Why are you here?"

"She invited me to eat lunch with her."

Christina looks at Four and is actually a bit scared by the look on his face. He's always kind of scared her, even when he's in a relaxed situation. He exudes this air of danger and authority that most people just don't have. Christina turns her attention to Tris and sees that Tris doesn't even notice Four's demeanor toward this guy and how this guy's looking at her.

"Tris, what are you doing after work tonight?" Christina asks trying to change the subject.

"I don't know," she says then looks at Four. "Probably hanging out with Four, why?"

"Well, I think we need to go shopping. New jobs, we need some new clothes."

Tris scowls, "I don't know. What are you doing tonight, Four."

He turns to her and smiles warmly, only for her, "Like you said I was intending on hanging out with you. But go ahead and go, I'll be home when you get there." He kisses her cheek and goes back to his food.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the parlor after work?"

Christina gets excited, "Finally a girly night. Marlene and Shauna, you guys coming too?"

"I can't I have to work tonight. Some of us don't have jobs that we work normal hours," Shauna complains.

"I'll go, I need scrubs and some other things for work," Marlene says smiling.

Sage has remained quiet through this entire exchange. But one thing keeps ringing through his ears. The fact that Four said he'd be home when she gets there. Does that mean they live together? "Do you two live together?" he asks looking at Tris.

"Not exactly," she says but doesn't elaborate.

"What does that mean?" Sage presses.

"It means, not exactly," Four snaps. He looks at his watch, "I have to go, I have to get back up to the control room before Will and Gabe get back."

"Why do you have to get there before us?" Will asks.

"Because I have things to set up so I can show you how to fix and what to do in certain situations." He turns to Zeke, "Zeke you coming? I could use some help."

"Yeah, coming," Zeke stands and begins to walk away. Four leans in and kisses Tris on her lips gently. "I'll see you later," he whispers. "I love you."

She smiles, "I love you too."

Sage watches this exchange and his heart begins to crack. He's never met a girl like her. She's beautiful and sweet and perfect all at the same time. He wants to make her his, but how? She's obviously in love and worst of all, she's in love with the biggest badass in Dauntless. Then suddenly something comes to him, he's the biggest badass, but he's also the biggest prick. Maybe if he can get her to see the prick, she won't love him anymore.

* * *

**So I spent all morning watching stuff from Comic Con about Divergent on youtube. OMG, I'm so totally in love with Theo James right now. He has the most awesome voice and he's so sexy and just awesome. (heart fluttering... swooning) haha. I so can't wait for this movie. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sage guides Tris to his office where they will begin her training for ambassador.

Tris looks around the room, this office is very much like her's except he has personal items around the room. The thing that stands out to Tris the most is the painting that's hanging on his wall. It's phenomenal, she's never seen anything like this before. The image shows a figure with an agonized expression against a landscape with a tumultuous orange sky. It's amazing.

Sage notices her staring at the painting on his wall and he smiles, "It's called 'The Scream'."

"What?" she asks.

"The painting, it's called 'The Scream'. This isn't the original, it was a famous painting hundreds of years ago. The guy that painted it said that he was inspired when he saw a particularly peculiar sunset. He said that the entire horizon was a burnt orange color and the clouds in the sky looked like they were the color of blood and fire."

"Where did you find something so amazing?" Tris asks him.

"I found it when I still lived in Erudite. It was an image in a really old book of art. I fell in love with it immediately. I had the image copied and framed."

"It's amazing, I've never seen anything like it before."

Sage smiles. This girls is so different. He just doesn't know what it is about her that intrigues him so much. She beautiful, that's for sure but she's also smart, sensitive, caring, and obviously brave. She has so much more than any other Dauntless girl that he's ever met. He watches her stare at the painting for a moment longer before he decides it would be best to get started.

"We really should start talking about what you're going to be doing in this job. I guess we should start off with what an ambassador is."

"Okay," Tris says.

Sage smiles and continues, "An ambassador is a person who acts as a representative. So essentially we are representatives for the Dauntless leaders. Whenever we meet with other factions we are there as direct representatives for our leaders. We exemplify the decisions that they make and the needs and desires of our faction. We are always working for our own survival. Of course that survival also deals directly with the survival of our city."

"But what if what the leaders want directly violates what's right for everyone else?" Tris asks.

"That's never happened before. At that point we would need to negotiate between the other factions and our leaders."

Tris nods her head.

"As the ambassador for Abnegation, you'll be dealing directly with the government and our place within the government."

"Wait, what? I'm new, why would I be in charge of something so important?"

Sage looks into her eyes and sees the fear and uncertainty that she's feeling. Without thinking, he stands and walks around the desk and squats right in front of her. He takes her hands in his and kisses her knuckles. "Tris, you're brilliant. I don't know if anyone else can sense your intelligence, but I can. I've been around a lot of really smart people, so I'm good at being able to sense when someone is highly intelligent. You will have no problem doing this job. I honestly believe that you will be better at this than any of the rest of us because of who you are."

Tris stares into his warm brown eyes and is suddenly lost for a moment. His eyes and expression are so inviting and sincere that she almost forgets where she is and what she's doing. As she continues to get lost in his eyes, Tobias pops into her consciousness. The way he looks at her that makes her melt, his touch, the love she sees when he looks at her. Suddenly this snaps her out of her stupor and she removes her hands from Sage's.

Sage doesn't move, even after she takes her hands from his, he still stays in front of her. "You're smart, your compassionate, and your brave, these qualities are rare and will be beneficial to you in this job." He places his hand on the arm rests on either side of her and leans in closer to her. He can smell her vanilla scent and the smell ignites a fire in his gut. He wants to lean in closer and take her in completely, but he doesn't. After a moment of staring into her eyes, he stands and goes back to the other side of the desk.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. We will pick this up tomorrow morning."

Tris doesn't say a word, even if she wanted to she doesn't think she can. Her heart is hammering in her chest and her stomach is flipping. It's not the same as the way that Tobias makes her feel, but she can't mistake the feeling of nervousness, it's definitely a feeling of desire. She stands and begins to walk out of the office. When she gets to the door, she turns to look at him. "Are you going to eat?"

He smiles warmly, "No, not yet. I have a few things I have to do first."

She nods and leaves. She thinks about what just happened and what her feelings mean. She loves Tobias, there's no doubt she's in love with Tobias. But what are these feelings she has when Sage is near her?

* * *

Sage watches her walk out of his office and he suddenly slumps down and thinks about what just happened. He's so attracted to this girl that he can't seem to control his behavior. He was so close to her he could smell her and that smell was intoxicating to him. He wanted so badly to kiss her. But what is he doing? She's dating a leader. She's dating one of the most intimidating guys in Dauntless. Four could probably kill him and no one would know what happened.

'But she is special and worth the risk,' he tries to justify to himself. He decides that he has to make the most of his time training her. Maybe then she'll feel the same about him as she does about Four.

* * *

When it's getting close to dinner time, Four decides to go to Tris' office to take her to dinner. When he gets to her office, it's empty so he goes over to Sage's office to see if they are their training. When he gets to the door he sees Sage squatting in front of her with her hands in his. He's talking very quietly to her while gazing into her eyes.

Four's temper is starting to flare, but then he sees Tris tear her hands from his grasp. She looks rigid and uncomfortable. He's ready to walk in and threaten Sage, but whatever Tris is doing makes Sage's demeanor change a bit. He stands and goes back to the other side of the desk. For now he's decided to wait and talk to Tris about this later. He walks back to his office and stands by the door to wait and see what Tris is doing.

About a minute later she walks out of the hall where the ambassadors' offices are looking uncomfortable and confused. When she looks up at him, her face immediately changes and she looks happy and relieved to see him standing there.

She walks up to him, so happy to see Tobias standing there. Whatever just happened in that office is nothing compared to her feelings for Tobias. She can't deny that she finds Sage extremely attractive, but Four is in her heart. She's in love with him and she has no doubt about that.

"How was your day?" Four asks her.

"Okay, I guess. I was freaking out a bit when he explained that since I'll be working with the Abnegation that I'll essentially be more involved with Dauntless dealings with the government as a whole."

"I'm sorry, I should have explained that to you. Is that okay? I felt that of the four ambassadors, that you would be the best for that role."

"But why me?" she asks. He always has so much confidence in her abilities.

"Because it's like the Abnegation believe. Those that want power seek it out and will do anything to obtain it and keep it. But you don't seek power or authority. You don't desire it, so when you make decisions and report situations to the leaders, you will be unbiased and be able to advise us about what is right, not what you want."

She steps closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck. He grasps her hips and pulls her closer to him. "You always have so much faith in me. No one has ever had the kind of faith in me that you have." She pulls him down and presses her lips to his. It's not gentle or sweet, it's full of passion and the desire to be closer to him. She's missed the way this feels. Being this close to him and feeling him wrapped around her. Sage is no where in her thoughts anymore. The only thing she's thinking about is Tobias.

* * *

Sage comes out of his office and proceeds down the hall toward where the leaders' offices are and the exit from the glass building above the Pit. When he rounds the bend he immediately sees Tris in Four's arms and they are kissing passionately.

When he sees the two of them he's immediately filled with a mixture of sadness, rage, and a sick feeling in his stomach. He backs away around the bend so that he can observe them. He wants to see if this was more Four initiating this contact or if it was her.

Tris and Four pull away from each other just a little and Tris smiles warmly at him. "I've missed that," she says. Maybe she's starting to heal more because she hasn't had the desire to be this close to him since she was raped. But right here and now she feels the burning desire she used to feel for Tobias. The need to bring him as close to her as she can.

Four smiles at her, "I've missed you so much. I've just been trying to give you as much space as you needed since..." His voice drifts off thinking about what happened to her.

"I know, and I appreciate that you've been so understanding and caring. I don't think I'm completely better, but I'm definitely missing this," Tris says smiling. She pulls him back down and presses her lips to his again. But this time he lifts her into his arms and walks backward into his office and closes the door behind them.

Sage come out from around the bend still feeling sad and angry about what he just saw. But now he's also confused about what he heard. What has she been through that has rendered her unable to be affectionate with her boyfriend. This is something that he's going to have to dig around and try to figure out. He can't just come out and ask people, he's going to have to take his time and work the truth out of people. Then he thinks, the first person he should talk to his her friend Christina, she's the ex-Candor, she won't be able to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

**Just wanted to let you know about my vision for Sage. He's actually named after Sage Stallone and he's who I envision when I think about what Sage looks like. He was Sylvester Stallone's son who died last year. I was in the doctor's office and I was reading an old magazine (because they can't have up to date magazines in the doc's office) anyway, there was an article about his death. But he was a really good looking man and his face is what I describe when I describe my Sage. **


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own the characters or Divergent, as much as I wish I did. **

Chapter 26

Sage walks into the cafeteria, he sees Christina standing at the food counter waiting for her food. He walks up to her and smiles when she looks at him.

"Hi, you're Tris' friend Christina, right?"

She smiles, "Yeah, you're the guy that's training her. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I'm sorry, my name is Sage," he give her his most charming smile.

"Nice to meet you. Why haven't I met you before?" Christina asks.

"I'm not sure. I guess we've just never crossed paths, you just finished initiation. It's hard to meet Dauntless while the trainers are trying to kill you with your own fears," he scoffs.

Christina smiles widely at him, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She gathers her food and turns to walk away. Sage gets his food and follows her. When she sits he acts like he's going to sit at a near by table alone. When she sees this she immediately calls over to him. "Sage you want to sit over here?"

He smiles and moves toward her table where a blond guy and a darker skinned guy sit and look at him.

"Sage, this is my boyfriend Will and that's Uriah."

"Uriah? You're the new leader in training aren't you?"

Uriah smiles, "Yes, not that I've done anything but follow Max and Four around all day. But I guess the first day of training is always are you? "

Sage smiles, "I'm Sage, I'm an ambassador. I'm training Tris. I met Christina at lunch today and when she saw that I was going to sit alone, I guess she took pity on me."

They all smile.

"So what are you doing Christina?" Sage asks.

"I'm working in the tattoo parlor, learning how to tattoo people. They say I should be tattooing people in about a month or so," she says smiling.

"What about you Will?"

"I'm working in the control room. I was training with Four and Zeke all day."

"Sounds like fun," he says smiling.

"So what's it like being an ambassador?" Christina asks.

Sage smiles, this couldn't be going any better if he wanted it to. They are talking to him and getting to know him. Hopefully he can get Christina to trust him enough to talk to him. "It's good," he says. "It can be kind of exciting sometimes. We get to travel to the factions so we get out of the compound often. But then sometimes there's a lot of down time so it can be really boring."

They all nod.

"You're the ambassador for Erudite, right?" Uriah asks.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I was in that meeting with the leaders. I just kind of sat in the back quietly and observed, so you probably didn't notice me."

Sage smiles and nods.

"There are different ambassadors for each faction?" Christina asks. "Where's Tris'?"

"She's ambassador for Abnegation," Sage says.

"Well that makes sense," Will says. "That's where she came from. She would understand how things work there."

"That was the idea," Sage explains.

They sit quietly and eat for a few moments, then Will looks at his watch, "Damn, Chris I have to go. I forgot that I told Four that I'd go and relieve Gil for dinner in the control room. I'll see you in about an hour." He leans in and kisses her.

Uriah stands next, "I have to go to take food to Marlene in the infirmary. She's training during the second shift tonight."

Christina and Sage sit there alone for a few more minutes before Christina starts speaking. Look, I noticed the way you were looking at Tris earlier. She's with Four and she's happy. Just so you know, I'll destroy anyone who messes with her."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I know she's with Four," he says. "You're pretty protective of her."

"She's been through a lot, just back off. She doesn't need drama in her life."

"Like what?" he asks. This isn't the way that he wanted to do this. But she's Candor, of course she noticed that he was looking at Tris earlier.

"Look, I'll tell you just because you need to understand that you need to leave her alone. She's in love with Four. She has been since they met."

"What happened to her that's so bad?" he asks.

Christina moves close to him, "She was assaulted. I'm not going to explain any more than that. Just know that she's been through a lot and doesn't need you to try to create drama for her. So back off. I'm sure there are lots of girls in Dauntless that would love to go out with you, go find one that's not taken."

With that Christina stands and leaves the cafeteria. She hopes that she did the right thing by warning him away. But if her pursues Tris, it can only end up badly for all of them and she's not sure if Tris could handle much more drama in her life.

* * *

Four continues to carry Tris across his office to the couch sitting along the wall, never breaking the kiss. He sits back and she sits on his lap and straddles him. He pulls her even closer to him, so happy that he can have her this close to him. He slides his hands up her back and grips her shoulders and squeezes them.

Tris pulls back a little and smiles. Four smiles back and begins to rub her shoulders and back. He kisses her cheek and whispers, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

She smiles widely, "I think you did, but I don't mind hearing about it again."

"You," he kisses her nose, "are," her cheek, "the," her jaw, "most," under her ear, "beautiful," her neck, "woman," her throat, "in Dauntless," he presses his lips to hers and she responds with fire and passion. "I love you."

She can't stop smiling, she hasn't felt this for weeks now. Maybe she's finally starting to get some of her life back. "Tobias, I love you so much. I'm so sorry I've been so distant."

"Oh Tris, that's not your fault. Besides, I'd wait for you forever."

She smiles as she presses her lips to his again. She feels the fire burning in her gut. That fiery desire that she felt the first time she kissed him and every time she's kissed him since. She hasn't allowed herself to be near him like this since Peter raped her and although she's not ready to move beyond kissing, she is ready to let Tobias back in like this.

He pulls back and looks at her again, "You ready to go down for dinner? We can always continue this after dinner."

"That sounds wonderful," she says kissing him again.

He takes her hand and laces his fingers with hers. Together they walk down to the cafeteria together. There they find Sage and Christina talking at their usual table. Four gets really angry when he sees Sage talking to Christina. He wants to know what's going on. But then Christina stands and walks away from him looking annoyed. Christina sees Four and Tris walking onto the cafeteria and she smiles.

"You two may want to find another table to sit at today," Christina says.

"Why, what's wrong?" Tris asks.

But Four nods a thanks at Christina.

"How about we get our food and go back up to my apartment and watch a movie," Four says.

"That sounds great," Tris says smiling. They get their food and move back through the cafeteria. Four's happy to notice that Tris didn't even seem to notice Sage sitting at their table. He knows he has something to worry about with that guy, but he also knows that he doesn't have anything to worry about with Tris.


	27. Chapter 27

27

The remainder of the week flies by with Sage not doing anything inappropriate with Tris. Since Christina told him that she was assaulted he hasn't wanted to do anything that could jeopardize her falling for him. So all week he has shown her the things that she would be doing on her job. They even get to go out to an ambassadors' meeting with the Amity. It was decided that they wouldn't start their assignments until Tris was completely trained.

Sage had hoped to be able to spend some time alone with Tris on the trip to Amity, but they were joined by Uriah who stayed by her side the whole time.

Before they left, Four pulled Uriah aside before he was leaving with Tris and Sage to go to Amity. "Uriah, don't leave her side. I don't trust this guy, I have a feeling he's up to something with her."

"What do you mean?" Uriah asks.

"It's just the way he looks at her and something that Christina told me about him. Christina doesn't trust him, so neither do I."

"I got it. I won't leave her side, I promise."

Four smiles, "Thanks."

On the train ride home, Uriah sits next to Tris on the train with Sage seated directly across from them. It's been a long day and after a while, Tris leans her head on Uriah's shoulder and falls asleep.

When Sage sees this fury burns in his gut. 'If _he_ weren't here then her head would be on my shoulder, not his,' Sage thinks to himself. He sits and glares at Uriah, jealousy burning through him.

Uriah notices Sages change. He suddenly looks furious since Tris fell asleep. Once Uriah's sure she's sound asleep, he looks at Sage and begins talking.

"Look dude, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to chill. She is in love with a leader and that leader is in love with her, so you need to back off. I can see the way you look at her and so can everyone else. You're just lucky she hasn't noticed yet."

"What is it any of your business. I could ask you what you have going on there," Sage says gesturing to Tris sleeping on Uriah.

"She's one of my best friends and like a sister to me. I love her and would do anything for her, but I'm not attracted to her in that way. She has been through too much shit and she doesn't need you messing with her head. Just back off."

Those were pretty much the words Christina spoke. That's one thing that he still hasn't figured out yet. "What has she been through?"

"That is not your business and it's not my business to tell. Just leave her alone. She's happy."

Sage glares at Uriah more but doesn't push. Now he really has to try to figure out what happened to her. What could possibly so bad that she's been through? She hasn't even been in Dauntless very long.

The train ride is silent from then on with Tris sleeping in Uriah's arms. He adjusted her so she was leaning into his chest instead of his shoulder because he knew she'd get a stiff neck if she stayed that way for too long. Sage stares at them and can see the closeness that she and Uriah share. He really does treat her like a little sister. He takes care of her and watches out for her.

When they get close to the compound, Uriah wakes Tris from her nap.

"Tris, wake up. We have to jump soon," he says.

She wakes and realizes that she's in his lap and sleeping on his chest. "Uriah, I'm so sorry. I…"

Uriah snickers, "Tris I moved you like that because I didn't want you to get a stiff neck." He leans in and whispers into her ear, "You're like my sister, I was just taking care of my sister."

Tris blushes. Uriah takes better care of her than Caleb ever did. It almost makes her sad that she's found better 'brothers' here than she ever had at home in Abnegation. She kisses his cheek and stands from his lap, taking his hand and pulling him up with her. She doesn't even notice Sage is still with them. When he walks up behind her she's surprised.

"So Tris how did you like your first ambassador's meeting?" he asks just before they jump.

Once on the ground Tris smiles at him, "It was definitely interesting and exhausting. I'm almost afraid of what it would be like with other factions, they are supposed to be the peaceful ones."

"Actually, Amity is probably one of the worst. Not everyone can be peaceful all of the time," Sage explains.

Uriah doesn't talk through their exchange. He just keeps Tris' hand and leads her back into the compound and down to their offices.

When they pass by Four's office, he calls them in.

"How was the meeting with Amity?" he asks, looking at Tris the whole time.

"It was interesting. They are very confrontational at these things," Tris says. "They agreed to work on producing more food so that the factions can have fresh food more often, but I agreed to have a crew go out there and build another greenhouse so that they had space to produce more food," Tris explains.

"Was that your idea?" Four asks her. He's trying to act like the leader, but he's so impressed with her right now he's not sure he can hide it.

"Yes, if we want something from them then we have to offer something in return," Tris says.

"I'm impressed," Four says. "That's exactly what I would have done. Well, it's dinner time." He stands and moves toward where the three are standing. He takes Tris' hand, "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

When Four and Tris get out of the office, he quickly leads them to where their apartments are. When they enter she is greeted with candle light and music and lots of food. There's wine chilling in a bucket by the table, plates of food on the table, a warm blanket and movies sitting by the couch, and popcorn sitting near the stove, just waiting to be popped.

"What's all this?" she asks.

"This is a celebration," he smiles.

Suddenly she's racking her brain for what they are celebrating. Is she forgetting something?

He can see the worry in her face that maybe she forgot something but he doesn't expect her to remember this.

She looks at him expectantly to explain and he smiles. "We are celebrating the first time we kissed. The moment that I knew that I was in love with you. That was a month ago today," he says.

She thinks, has it really been a month since she first kissed him during that truth or dare game? She also knew at that moment that she was in love, she couldn't help herself. She'd been watching him all through initiation. When they climbed the Ferris wheel together and when he was forced to throw knives at her were all of the things that enforced her feelings for him. Now he's here with her and she loves him even more now.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"Well, we have food and drinks then we'll cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie, how does that sound."

"It sounds great. You are the sweetest."

After dinner and in the middle of the movie, someone comes knocking on the door. Four gets up to answer the door while Tris stays on the couch waiting for him to return.

"Are you guys coming? We're playing truth or dare in Uriah's room," Zeke says with a smirk.

Four turns around and looks at Tris for her opinion. "What do you think, Tris?"

"Fine with me, just let me change," she says.

"We'll be down in a bit," Four tells Zeke.

Tris goes through the door that connects her room with Four's she puts on a black lace bra, a black lace camisole, a tight black sweater over the camisole, black lace, and black leggings. She goes back to Four's room and he looks her over.

"You look beautiful," he says

She snickers. "Beautiful and smart," she says lifting her sweater to show the camisole.

He kisses her, "You are a very smart woman."


	28. Chapter 28

28

Uriah leaves his office where he's been sitting and sifting through paperwork that Max and Four asked him to become acquainted with. All of this stuff is what was left behind after Eric was thrown out. He had a lot of shady things going on and Max and Four want to know what it all was.

He turns the lock on the door and closes it behind him. He can't wait to get to Zeke's room and unwind a little. He's completely stressed out because of the extent that Eric was going to try to enslave Dauntless. It's scary to see what his intentions were. He'll have to provide Four with a full report tomorrow, but for now, he doesn't want to think about it anymore, he just wants to have some fun with his friends.

When he turns down the hall he sees Sage standing there smiling at him.

"Hey Uriah, what's up?"

"Hi Sage. Nothing much." Uriah keeps walking down the hall with Sage in tow.

"What do you have going on tonight Uriah? I was going to head down to the bar for a drink."

"Oh, thanks but I'm headed to my brother's office, we're playing truth or dare tonight."

"That sounds like fun. Hey I wanted to ask you a question, you're friends with Tris, aren't you?"

"Tris is my best friend, why?"

"Well, I heard some things about her and was wondering if they were true. See I don't want to put her in a situation that she can't handle."

This makes Uriah stop. What is this guy fishing for, "What have you heard?"

"I heard she was assaulted by someone in Abnegation. We are going to be going there soon and I was worried about her being in a bad situation."

Sage is trying to get Uriah to tell him something and he thinks the best way to do that is by lying and making up this story to get Uriah to tell him what happened to her.

Uriah looked at him skeptically, "Do you think Four would put her in a situation that she couldn't handle?"

Sage smiles, "I think Four is a leader that might not notice that..."

"Just stop there. Four is also the man that loves Tris. He would never send her somewhere if something bad happened to her there."

"So if not there then where?" Sage asks.

"Look Sage, this is Tris business but I'll tell you that someone raped her. They are no longer here anymore, so you don't need to worry about her. But you need to worry about Four because if he finds out that you are asking questions about his girlfriend, he's going to kill you.

* * *

Four and Tris find their way to Zeke apartment quickly and are greeted with their friends. There are also a few extra people other than the normal 8 of them.

Other than Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Shauna, and Marlene, there is also Sage, Kat and Piper from the infirmary, Frank from the tattoo parlor. Four scowls when he sees Sage sitting there among his friends. He doesn't like this guy and he's not happy that he's here.

Four grabs Zeke and drags him into the kitchen. "What the hell is Sage doing here?"

"He was with Uriah when I went to get him. Uri said he's been asking a lot of people questions about Tris today. Uri decided to invite him to try to expose what he's trying to do. Tris is Uri's best friend and he's not going to let some guy ask him questions about her."

"Yeah, I know," Four says. "Just keep him away from her."

In the living room, Sage sits next to Piper and Kat. "Hey Sage, why are you staring at Four's girlfriend?" Piper asks him quietly.

"No reason," he says not breaking his gaze on the beautiful blond.

"Well, unless you want Four to kill you, you might want to stop," Kat says.

Sage scowls, but he knows she's right. "He just doesn't deserve such a pure sweet girl like that."

Kat leans in and whispers, "How about I help you get some time with her if you try to get me some with Four."

Sage smirks and nods. He turns his attention away from Tris when Four enters the room and sits with her. He wonders how Kat is going to get him time with Tris.

"Alright, let's start," Zeke announces. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip to your boxers and run into the pit shouting for everyone to look at their new leader."

Uriah smirks but looks to Four. As a leader he knows that he needs to behave a little differently. Four just smirks and nods slightly knowing that Uriah is dying to do this.

Uriah just smiles and strips in the middle of the room. He runs out of the apartment with Zeke behind him shouting.

When they return, Uriah is beat red and laughing hysterically. "Max saw me and started laughing at me," Uriah announces when he gets back into the room.

"Tris, truth or dare."

Tris smiles, "Dare."

"I dare you to tell everyone how you really feel about Four." Everyone already knows how she feels about Four, but he wants to make sure that Sage knows.

Tris smiles but looks at him confused. "I'm in love with Four. You know that. This is a lame dare Uri."

"No, more in detail Tris," Uriah urges.

"I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He's the only guy that I see, no other guy anywhere could ever compare to him. Is that enough?"

Uriah nods and Four pulls Tris close to his side. "I love you too," Four tells her in her hear.

"Christina truth or dare."

"Truth," Christina says.

"Is it true that you and Will are practically living together?"

"Yes."

"Piper, Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to run into the hall and kiss the first person you see, guy or girl."

Piper stands with Christina in tow. She goes into the hall and the first person she sees is Harrison. She runs up and kisses him and runs back into the room. Harrison enters the room behind them, "You are going to need to tell me when you are playing this game because I'm getting sick of getting kissed by random girls."

"Why would you get sick of getting kissed?" Marlene asks.

"Mar, I'm married. I don't think my wife would appreciate it much."

"Oh, right."

He smiles and shuts the door.

"Kat, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to rank the guys in the room from 1 to 10."

"Well, let's see I'll go around the room. Sage is definitely a 9. Uriah is an 8, Zeke's an 8, Will's a 7, Frank's a 7, and Four's definitely an 11." Kat smiles and winks at Four.

Tris scowls at Kat. She moves closer to Four and he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Sage," Kat says. "You know the question."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the hottest girl in the room on the lips."

Sage stands and approaches Tris. She just stares at him while Four growls.

"Sage, if you know what's good for you I suggest you looks somewhere else," Four says quietly.

"This is my dare Four. I was dared to kiss the hottest girl in the room and in my opinion, Tris is the hottest girl in the room."

Four glares at him and stands. Four is a couple inches taller than Sage and much more muscular. Four has the ability to kill with his bare hands, does Sage?

Zeke, Uriah, and Will all stand ready to break up the inevitable fight. But before they have to Tris stands and gets between the two larger men.

"Sage, you are out of line. I don't know what you are doing here or what's going on here but you need to stop."

"Tris, just let me talk to you for a moment. I'll explain myself, I promise."

Tris looks to Four and he scowls. "I don't think so Sage," Tris says.

"But Tris. Just give me..."

"Damn it, No!" Tris shouts. "Listen to me. I don't like you like that and I never will. You think I don't know that you've been asking questions about me and that I haven't noticed you flirting with me? I'm not stupid. Stay out of my business. I'm in love with Four, that isn't going to change."

Four wraps his arms protectively around her waist. He turns his attention to Kat. "You can leave too," Four says to her.

Uriah steps forward, "Sage it's time for you to go."

Sage scowls, "This isn't over, Tris. You'll figure out that I'm the better man for you."

"No, I won't. Just get out Sage. I won't be working with you anymore either," Tris says.


End file.
